Holidaze Ever After
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: The Sequal to my baby Holidaze. Set a month after the last chapter. Little Audrey is 6 months old and Danimina is sitting at the top of the mountain...is the grass greener or grayer...
1. Crisis Averted

_I take reviews and request quite seriously and per someone's suggestion **(addictedtolove92)** My first **HIT** Fanfic ...**Holidaze** will be sequalized (lol..made that up myself...bet you knew that huh lol) through this new fic **Holidaze Ever After**...Enjoy! P.S Now that you see that I am serious when I say give me an idea...give me an idea..review and tell me or hit me up through FF messaging or email...see profile for suggestion criteria. =D_

**_ -NWJ_**

Wilhelmina snuggled her face into Daniel's collar as the photographer snapped away. Daniel grinned seductively and dipped her over his knee, causing her to squeal in delight. She kicked her leg over his arm and the photographer continued to capture their moments of hilarity. Wilhelmina smiled bright, her glamour greatly complimenting her outfit. She wore an all white, curved necked Donna Karen that hugged her body and boosted her bust. Daniel wore a full on white Armani suit, an open collar shirt behind it. Out of nowhere Marc rushed over and handed Wilhelmina Audrey, his eyes big.

"Willie!" Marc screeched, running into the middle of the shot.

"Marc!" Wilhelmina scorned.

"I'm sorry Willie but she won't stop crying." Marc whined as he placed her daughter into her arms.

Daniel huffed. "Did you change her?"

"Yes."

"Did you play with her?"

"Yes."

"Did she sleep?"

"YES! I did everything and she won't stop wailing."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and patted her back. "Did you FEED HER Marc?"

Marc's eyes widened as he took Audrey back from Wilhelmina and ran back to the offices. Wilhelmina shook her head and signaled the photographer. "Cut!"

Sheila came over to the pair, all smiles. Wilhelmina rubbed her temples as she sat back in the director's chair.

"How's the happy family doing?" Sheila asked.

Wilhelmina sighed and jumped out of the chair. "I'm going to go get my baby before Amanda tries to feed her through her belly button."

Daniel chuckled and waived her off, turning back to Sheila sheepishly. "Sorry, she's just a little agitated."

"Oh no problem, that's expected when your expecting number 2!"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah...-Wait what?" He asked, finally coming to the realization of what she had just said.

"Wilhelmina's pregnant right?" Sheila asked, knowingly treading on thin ice. She flipped through her portfolio and pointed out her notes. "All the tabloids are saying she's pregnant...is she?"

"I..uh...I don't really know." Daniel stammered, unsure.

Wilhelmina re-approached them, her smile beaming big as she rocked a sleeping Audrey in her arms. Daniel giggled and peeked over the pink blanket that his daughter was covered in.

"Are you ready for your big debut?" Daniel whispered softly.

Wilhelmina grinned and sat back in the director's chair." So what's next?"

"You all are going to do a few family shots and then Audrey's going to do her first photo shoot solo. After that you two are going to change and do the interview portion with Betty." Sheila responded.

"Hey Sheila?" Daniel called out.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to share your _concerns _with Wilhelmina?" Daniel asked

Shelia shook her head in fear, turning and walking away. Wilhelmina passed the baby to Daniel, her arms beginning to sore. "What was that about?"

Daniel shrugged and took her in his arms, a goofy grin dispensing on his face. "Uh..I don't know..nerves probably...Hey Willie...Are you pregnant?"

Wilhelmina's face completely changed, her eyes darkening drastically. "No."

"Oh...well let's move on...How's the weather."

Wilhelmina huffed, storming off. "Idiot."

NWJ

"Sooo...How's it feel to arguably be the first family of New York...A household name...like the Kennedy's." Betty asked excitedly.

Daniel smiled. "Well I wouldn't exactly say the Kennedy's but...it feels pretty awesome."

"What about the future?...Will there be any more pitter-patter of feet in the house of Meade."

Wilhelmina shook her head. "Maybe from Tyler and Amanda but not for us...we're done.

"Oh but you make such pretty babies."

Daniel interjected. "Which is why I thought we where going to have at least one more...a boy maybe."

Wilhelmina turned to Daniel, smiling falsely at Betty, speaking through gritted teeth. "Daniel I almost died within the first 5 months."

"But you didn't...I'm ready to take that risk again."

"I'm not!" Wilhelmina screeched, scaring Betty.

"Soooo." Betty questioned. "To Baby or not to baby."

"Yes." Daniel answered, sure of himself.

Wilhelmina turned to him and rolled her eyes. "No."

Daniel raised an eyebrow and patted her leg aggressively."YES!"

Wilhelmina pinched Daniel's thigh in debate. "NO!"

Wilhelmina and Daniel turned to each other in confusion. Daniel sighed and motioned towards Betty. "Skip the question."

"I can't..it's the basis of the interview."

"Well than change the damn interview!"

"Willie, calm down."

Wilhelmina turned to Daniel, her eyes darting from him to the door. "We can't have anymore children."

"Why?"

Wilhelmina's eyes darted once again to the door as she bolted for it, leaving a shocked Daniel and Betty in the interview room. Daniel, shell shocked, got up and chased after her only to find that she had disappeared. Daniel ran up to Mode as fast as he could. Arriving at her office, he found a disheveled Marc cleaning up some papers.

"Where's Willie and the baby?"

"They just left...She ran off like a bat out of hell."

"And she took Audrey?"

"Yup, she took little Arm in her arms and scampered away."

Daniel nodded. "You know I'm gonna tell her that you called her that, right?"

NWJ

Wilhelmina laid out on her bed in her mommy pajamas; a tank top and I Heart New York sweat pants. Audrey giggled as Wilhelmina tickled her tummy playfully.

"Having fun?" A soaked Daniel asked.

Wilhelmina looked up in surprise. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same thing...You ran off with our child in the middle of an interview and took the car too, leaving me in the rain to wait for a town car that was 2 hours late."

"I'm sorry." Wilhelmina pouted dozily, crossing her legs Indian style as Audrey drifted to sleep.

Daniel stripped to his wife-beater and boxers, the only dry thing on him. "Ahhh That feels so good."

"Why don't you take a shower...and than we'll talk."

Daniel nodded and kissed her and Audrey's cheek.

NWJ

Daniel stood in the shower, humming as the Dove body soap traveled his body effortlessly, lathering every muscle in his body. He smirked as he saw the curtain push back and a mocha leg enter. Wilhelmina waltzed in, her back laid against the back tiles. Daniel took her into his arms and held her close. Wilhelmina began to push back as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"I need to tell you something and you might hate me because of it."

"I could never hate you."

"I had my tubes tied."

Daniel's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a grimace of sorrow. "You what?"

"I know you want more kids but I almost died Daniel, I can't take that risk again."

"Did you even consider my feelings?"

"Can we talk about this outside of the shower?" Wilhelmina asked as her tears mixed with the drops of water that cascaded down her face

Daniel reached passed her and turned off the shower head. He snatched the curtain and grabbed a towel from the side, wrapping it around his waist. "I'm going for a walk."

"But Daniel-" Wilhelmina reached for his arm but Daniel retracted it, pulling himself away.

"Please don't touch me right now." Daniel whispered, his voice a deep shake as he traveled out of the bathroom, leaving Wilhelmina in the shower alone with the damp tiles.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out onto the already wet floor. She pressed her back against the open door, closing it as she slid down to her knees effortlessly. She punched the wall beside her in anger. "Damn it."


	2. Coral Hearts

Daniel sighed, coming through the door silently. He walked over to the island and flipped on the light switch, jumping when her saw Wilhelmina's worried face staring back at him.

"Jeez!" Daniel whispered, holding his chest tightly as he caught his breath.

"I..didn't mean to scare you." Wilhelmina said sheepishly, jumping from the stool.

"You didn't." Daniel said confidently.

"Than why are you white as a sheep."

"Because I'm white." Daniel replied honestly, dropping his keys down on the counter as he made his way to Audrey's room with Wilhelmina following behind him.

NWJ

He smiled over her crib, kissing her softly, careful not to wake her. He leaned back, pulling her small sheets up to her little shoulders.

"Daniel." Wilhelmina called out.

"Not now." He responded, his eyes focused on Audrey.

Wilhelmina huffed, clearly irritated as she headed back to her bedroom. Daniel sighed and stroked Audrey's arm. "Your mommy doesn't want you to have a little brother or sister, but it's okay...we'll figure something out." Daniel whispered softly.

NWJ

The next morning, Wilhelmina sat in the kitchen, sipping her daily coffee, already dressed. She wore a Carmen Marc Valvo Two-Tone Brocade Dress with a pleated scoop neckline that brought out the sleeveless accent and accentuated the banded waist, pleated pencil skirt. Her hair fell gently on her shoulders in big, soft curls as her bang fell halfway on her face, giving her a sultry look. She sulked, looking at the wall clock to see that it was only 7 am. Daniel soon emerged from the guest bed, his hair ragged as he drug out in his old man pajamas.

"Good morning." Wilhelmina said softly, setting her coffee to the side as she watched him slide in on his slippers.

Daniel walked right past her, acting as if she didn't exist. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, tasting it and then pouring it down the sink. Wilhelmina tore her eyes away from Daniel when the cries of of Audrey came buckling from the room and the baby monitor. She jumped from the stool hesitantly and walked slowly to Audrey's room in her high pumps. She emerged 10 minutes later, a newly changed and fussy Audrey in her arm. Sitting down at the counter she spotted a warm bottle in front of her. She looked up at Daniel who paid her no attention, brewing a new pot of coffee. She smiled weakly and held the bottle to Audrey, who suckled enthusiastically.

"Daniel can you-" Wilhelmina could barely finish before he tossed her a burping towel, his eyes still affixed on the pot. "Thank you."

"You should have breastfed..bonds the mother and child."

"Just like sore nipples bond the mother and resentment."

"See that's your problem...Too selfish to consider the needs of your own child."

"Don't even go there.."

"What?..First you rob her of the opportunity to bond with you and now you snatch away her future siblings."

"You act like I had an abortion."

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL!" Daniel yelled angrily.

Alarmed by his tone, Audrey began to wail, tears forming in her big blue eyes. Wilhelmina sighed and cuddled her closely, setting down the bottle and walking back to her room, humming a light melody. Daniel shrugged and poured his self another cup of coffee.

"Good Morning."

NWJ

Wilhelmina grabbed the car seat angrily and hoisted it onto her forearm, Daniel holding the door broodingly.

"Can you open the door some more?"

"Who are you; Dr. Seuss?"

"Just open the damn door."

Daniel rolled his eyes and opened the door to its full capacity, allowing Wilhelmina to step out into the hallway outside of the door and Audrey down. She then rummaged through her bag in search of her keys. "Damn it...Daniel come watch Audrey, I have to-" Wilhelmina stopped as she felt the silver linger touch her finger within her bag. She turned her back and picked up Audrey. "Never mind Daniel I-" Wilhelmina was quickly interrupted as the metal door sprung on her head and back, knocking her on the floor and causing her to drop Audrey's car seat, right side up but leaving her shaken. She immediately bursts into tears, her cries to be heard across the building. Daniel came from behind the door and sprung into action, taking his daughter into his arms, swaddling her soothingly. Wilhelmina held her head closely, her hand supporting her balance on the floor.

Daniel looked down for a millisecond and then turned his attention back to Audrey. "What are you doing, get up."

Wilhelmina looked up and growled, her back throbbing as a migraine flickered in the back of her head from the heavy impact of the door and the rebound of her fall. She watched as Daniel took up the car seat and walked promptly down the hall and around the bend, leaving Wilhelmina in her misery.

"Uhh C'mon Wilhelmina! We're going to be late because of you." Daniel bellowed annoyingly

NWJ

In the car, they both sat parallel to each other on opposite sides of the limo, Audrey in the middle. Wilhelmina looked out the window angrily, her hand on the back of her head and her back arched to minimize the pain. Daniel scooched over towards the baby and peeked inside the car seat to see that she was asleep.

"Wilhelmina I rescheduled the inter-"

"Please stop talking." Wilhelmina whispered, now rubbing her temples as the migraine grew stronger with each passing moment.

Daniel scoffed. "What's your problem?"

Wilhelmina shook her head as the vehicle came to a halt and the chauffeur opened the door. "Your such and asshole."

Daniel rolled his eyes, grabbing Audrey's seat to carry her out. Wilhelmina sighed, making her way through the crowds of paparazzi that hovered over her ,pushing and pulling her to get an interview. She stopped in the crowd as a wave of dizziness came over her, trying to keep her balance up as they swarmed in on her.

"Move people! The Queen of New York needs her space!" Marc screeched, coming to her rescue as he pulled her out of the reporter fury. She hung loosely on Marc, her face pale.

"Willie?"

"Just get me to my office."

Marc nodded and held her by her waist as she slid her feet, the media frenzy beginning again.

NWJ

Marc sighed, taking Wilhelmina's coat as she headed towards the chaise. She laid down instantly, her knees curled uo to her waist as she laid her head on the pillow.

MArc leaned in and whispered softly. "Are you having another migraine?"

Wilhelmina groaned, mumbling something in her slur. "Hmphmmhpm."

"Where's your hubby...Why didn't he come save you...Be your knight and Shining Armour?"

"Because He's a Knit wit Shitty Asshole." Wilhelmina mumbled angrily.

"Oh that's why you have a migraine."

"Mhpmhomhp."

"That too...You always get your worst migraines and headaches when you two fight..  
it's sweet."

"He hit me in the back with a door." Wilhelmina mumbled monotonously.

Marc gasped. "Casper is abusing you?"

"No...I think it was an accident...I can't even tell because he's so mad at me."

"Well what did you do?" Wilhelmina growled and Marc recoiled. "Or...why is..he so upset..for you... being your..self?"

"I told him."

"...You told him told him?..Willie..."

"He kept drowning on and on about babies all week and then at the phtoshoot, he asked me of I was pregnant and I said no and than at the interview one of the questions was about having more kids."

"And what did you say?"

"No."

"What did Daniel say?"

"Yes."

"Well Why don't you guys adopt...Be the hotter Brangelina...I can see it now...Danimina!" Marc clapped excitedly. "That is totally your celebrity couple name...sounds sexy...Danimina!"

"Marc please." Wilhelmina pleaded, the noise intensifying the pain.

"Sorry Willie...Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Just make sure that Audrey is okay and that she's eaten."

"No prob."

"Thanks... oh any make sure the formula is Soy Milk and not that other crap;...She doesn't like the other stuff..Oh and make sure it's in-"

"-The Pink and Black bottle that says Diva because that's the only bottle she likes to drink out of at Mode...Willie..I got this, after all I am her guncle."

NWJ

Marc walked into Daniel's office only to find him feeding Audrey, or at least trying to feed her.

"Daniel."

"Huh."

"Willie, wanted to make sure tha-"

"She's fine, thank you..her daddy can take care of her."

Marc peeked over his shoulder. "It doesn't look like she wants that bottle."

"She's hungry, she wants the bottle Marc."

"Not that bottle..This bottle." Marc held up the Diva bottle which Audrey fawned over immediately, whining and kicking until Daniel pressed it to her mouth, allowing her to get little liquid meal.

"What do you want Marc?" Daniel asked, irritated with the whole situation.

"I want you to give me your daughter and go check on your wife."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she's your wife and is in pain."

"Why would be in pain?"

"Stop saying why! You hit her in the back with a door."

"I did not!"

"Then why did she almost pass out in the lobby from a migraine?"

"She always gets migraines when we fight."

"But not this bad...You know that her body has been way more sensitive to pain since she had Audrey... Go talk to her."

"I don't want to...She betrayed me."

"By what?...Making sure she doesn't die before that child turns 2?" Marc pointed towards Audrey. "Daniel, you heard the doctor after Audrey was born...The first time was basically a suicide mission foiled and getting pregnant again would be the equivalent of her jumping off of building unsure if there was tree to break her fall..."

"What?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Go check on your wife ...asshole." Marc said plainly, taking up Audrey into his arms and snatching her bottle from Daniel's hold.

NWJ

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out from the doorway, his hands clenched in fists within the depths of his pockets. When he got no response he ventured further into the room, his eyes affixed on her empty desk. "Wilhelmina." He sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to leave.

"Daniel." A small voice spoke up from behind the chaise.

Daniel peered over the furniture and gasped, a disheveled Wilhelmina lying on the other side. Forgetting everything, Daniel rushed to her side, pulling her up from the floor and to her knees, her head rocking from side to side as her vision flickered in and out.

"Willie!" Daniel asked, shaking her lightly and steadying her body.

Wilhelmina swayed, her head thundering with intensity as the migraine pounded in her skull. She blinked, her vision but a blurry cloud.

"Willie?" Daniel questioned, looking in her unfocused eyes as they flickered around.

"Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked, squinting weakly.

"Baby, talk to me...Are you alright?"

She shook her head, shutting her eyes. "...I...I can't see you."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean-"

"I...I can't..." Wilhelmina mumbled, her body slumping onto Daniel's body in a frail state.


	3. Perpetual Memories

Daniel paced the corridor nervously, his mind discombobulated in thoughts and theories. _She couldn't even see me..._His thoughts wandered intensely to the worst possible place. _Is she blind...Why would she go blind..._He sighed, giving up hope as he plopped back on the metal spring seat in the small waiting room. he couldn't handle a blind wife...he could barely manage with her now. He held his head as the memory of their wedding day replayed in his head like a cruel reminder. His eyes peeked up at the sound of orthopedic shoes clacking against the cheap linoleum. Dr. Stillman stood before him, his face a solemn frown.

"She's blind isn't she?" Daniel questioned.

"Just come with me."

NWJ

He watched intensely through the peep window of her room as she lie on the bed in a deep slumber, her hair still curled as a bang cascaded shyly over her face. Marc sat beside her, painting her nails a deep red as he talked to her as if she was actually listening.

"Why is Marc in there...I'm her husband...I should be in there."

"When she first woke up she requested that you not be allowed in until Mr. St James clears you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Marc tells me your pressuring her to get pregnant again."

"I want kids..more than one and Nico doesn't count...I want children of my own."

"What does your wife want?"

"To be selfish."

"Mr. Meade...Your wife has been suffering from Migraine disease for 4 months now."

"No she hasn't."

"Yes she has...It comes as an aftershock of some postpartum pregnancies and with that comes flicker vision."

"Flicker vision?"

"Her eyesight fades in an out until the pain secedes from her head."

"How can I even trust you when you tied her tubes and didn't even encourage her to talk to me about it."

"I did but she didn't want to...She thought you would hate her but the migraines where so bad that she didn't know what else to do...This isn't even the first time that she's been hospitalized for them."

"What?"

"When you went to the United Kingdom for a business trip, her assistant found her unconscious in her home with Audrey screaming in her crib."

"Have you prescribed her any medication for it?"

"Of course and I think she's stopped taking it because it had been working for the last 2 months but lately she's been calling me for the same old pains."

"What did they look like?"

"They where in a circular tablet with the days marked on it."

"Like a birth control wheel?"

"Yes." He answered slowly, looking in Daniel's eyes as his head bowed shamefully. "Mr. Meade what did you do?"

Daniel sighed, backing into the wall behind him in frustration. "I thought they where birth control..."

"They do serve as conception suppressants as well..."

"I switched them out." Daniel mumbled.

"Do you understand the magnitude of what you've done?" Sr. Stillman whispered scornfully, a vein in his head bulging out in frustration.

"I didn't know..." Daniel coxed.

"She could be pregnant Mr. Meade!" Dr. Stillman raised his voice slightly.

"How..She..She had the surgery..."

"And it didn't work.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I put her on the birth control/ migraine relief pills because when her Fallopian tubes where tied, instead of staying twisted they mended together to form one...allowing eggs to pass through."

"...Why am I getting the vibe that her being pregnant is bad thing?"

"Where were you last year when your wife went through hell to bring your child into this world?...Huh?...I have known Ms. Slater for 10 years now and I have to say, she has never ever considered having more children beyond Nico and William...until she met you."

"Than why is it a problem now?"

"Why can't you get this through your head, Mr. Meade?...If she gives birth again she will die!...And so will the child that you've been pressing oh so very hard for."

"But she made it through with Audrey.."

"Barely! She gave birth in a warehouse and lost half of her weight in blood...she still hasn't even made a full recovery from that and you may have gotten her pregnant again with your greed and selfishness and trickery...And that is NOT what marriage is about...You should love your wife...not try and kill her and that's exactly what will happen if this next test comes back positive!" Dr. Stillman yelled feverishly, his finger wagging enthusiastically.

Daniel, sulking in his corning. "You can't talk to me like that." He mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Actually, I can...You are acting like a Boy and so I will treat you like one...I'm sorry but when it comes to my patients and others trying to compromise their health for their own selfish benefit than I cannot have that and I will not let you do it...Go be a man and check on your wife...if she'll have you." He spat, his eyes big and tone deep with a malignant anger. Daniel huffed, turning around to leave just as Wilhelmina was beginning to wake up.

NWJ

"-And so Troy from lighting told Jake from accounting who told Ash from Player who told Eric from Makeup who told Rich from Features who told Mike the mailman who than said that Izak likes me!" Marc rambled aimlessly as he stroked her nails effortlessly with the thin bristled brush.

"Shut-Up." Wilhelmina mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Willie!" Marc yelped.

"Don't scream." She whispered, pushing herself up.

"Are you thirsty?" Marc asked, his voice a masked deep overtone.

"I didn't say be masculine Marc, I said don't scream...And yes I'm thirsty."

Marc nodded and reached in his bag, pulling out a _Fiji _water and pouring it into her specialized cup. " h2O for a Queen." He poured it and stuck a bendy straw in the cup, pushing it to her.

Wilhelmina looked at the cup and than at Marc, her continecne slowly changing. "Is Daniel here?" She asked hopefully.

Marc sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "He left Willie."

Wilhelmina nodded. "Oh."

"But Audrey's okay..Betty is with her at the apartment."

"Good."

"Willie...It's okay..Daniel's just processing everything...And while he may be acting like an asshole doing so...He'll come back to you."

"Did Dr. Stillman tell him about the pills?"

"How they where switched out?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Marc."

"Daniel switched your birthconrtol/migraine meds with a benign drug."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened as her breaths ran shorter. "But..That was..it was keeping me...from getting...pre-..it was." She stumbled incoherently as her blood pressure began to climb.

"Willie calm down...calm down."

"I'm gonna die." Wilhelmina grabbed at her heart intensely

"Willie, we don't even know if your pregnant yet.."

"And what if I am..."

"I don't know."


	4. Anticlimatic Lives

Daniel beamed with excitement as he came crashing down the halls of the hospital, waiving over the delivery workers behind them. He peeked through her room window only to see Marc watching in the corner as Wilhelmina laid asleep in the bed, an oxygen mask strapped securely around her face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, walking in the room slowly, careful not to wake her.  
"What happened?" He asked gesturing towards Wilhelmina.

"I should be asking you the same question seeing how you disappeared for 3 hours without saying one word to YOUR WIFE!"

"I was out buying her something...or some things."

"If you think that a Diamond Tennis bracelet is going to lessen the statistics of her death, than you are sadly mistaken."

"That's not why I brought it for her and why is she wearing a oxygen mask?"

"She couldn't breathe"

"Why?"

"If you haven't notice, the queen has asthma that RARELY acts up."

"And..."

"She's had about...3 panic attacks since you've left."

"Over what?"

"Are you dense?" Marc asked, looking over Daniel's disheveled body and worn eyes, his face darkened with stress and his clothes wrinkled and faded. "Yes, you probably are-"

"Marc, when can I talk to her?"

"Tomorrow...She needs her rest."

"But I want to talk to her she is my wife."

"Than treat her like it and not like the crap you find under your nails and flick."

NWJ

The next day Daniel laid lazily on the couch, his head hanging over the armrest as his hand cascaded down the gruff of his face. He sighed, his thoughts troubling him as he thought back to last year's craziness and this weeks bitterness. Even the sheer thought put a horrid reality to his head, not wanting to come to the realization that his wife could die. All he could come terms with where the memories that he had already embraced yet not fully understood. In his hand lay the framed photo of Audrey's first ultrasound, the photo crinkled and wrinkled with tears and strain from the night in turmoil.

_Daniel stormed into the apartment. Not paying attention to the sleeping figure next in the bed. He tore through the drawers in search of one object. When he finally found it he ran to Wilhelmina's side of the bed. He turned on the light and shook her furiously._

_"What the hell Daniel!" She screamed in his face._

_"Look." He stabbed the black and white photo with his figure repeatedly nearly puncturing it._

_"What the hell is that?" Her eyes squinting, she could barely make out the photo._

_"It's our baby."_

_"Not now Daniel." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him._

_He snapped, grabbing her arm and spinning her out of bed. Not letting go, he pushed the photo in her face._

_"Look!" He screamed repeatedly._

_"Daniel let go, your hurting me." She tried to snatch her arm but his grip only got tighter._

_"Am I?" He looked at her menacingly._

_"Yes!" She shook her arm and looked at him, bewildered. "What the hell-_

_"-is wrong with me?" She looked at his eyes, dark and cryptic like he was at war with himself. "You! You wanna share everything with me, my life, my family, the magazine, my closet space, my toothbrush. Damn! Everything but a baby! Is it too much to ask of the queen, that she give up an ounce of her life for someone else."_

_"Dan-"_

_"God! I love you so much already. I've given up everything, I'll give up everything." He runs across the room and tares everything out the closet._

_"Daniel, what the-"_

_"Armani suits, you want them, worth thousands."_

_"Da-"_

_He runs to his home office and rips out all the papers. "The business? Here, all of it!" He screams._

_Ripping up his old family photos he screams again. "My family? Take it!" He smashes the photo frames on the floor._

_"DANIEL!" She screams back him .Her black satin robe now worn from running after him and dodging the furniture._

_He looks at her and takes in the ransacked surroundings. Unrolling his fists he sees that there in his palm still sits the crumpled ultrasound. "This baby? Me and you? Never."_

_"Dan-" Her eyes now pleading with him. This outburst scared her. She had never seen this side of him before and she didn't like it._

_"No matter how much you deny it, you are mine. Your heart belongs to me and my heart, you. And this baby." He waves the picture in the air. "You know that deep down you would kill for this baby. You would never-" His voice cracking Little. "Get rid of your own child. You may fool everyone else with your steel armor but I know the truth."_

_He walks up to her and places a hand to her stomach. " I know you feel that Wilhelmina." She looks down at his hand and then back at his face. "That heartbeat...this baby's heartbeat, beats for me and you too."_

_He shook his head, placing the frame down and rising from the couch, determined to make it right._

NWJ

Wilhelmina's eyes fluttered open silently, her hand waving towards the mask as Daniel slid it off softly, his other hand still grasped onto hers tightly, not wanting to let go. She looked at him straight faced, her eyes monotonous as if looking right through him yet piercing at the same time. Daniel smiled weakly, trying to soothe the pain she felt yet to no avail. Soon, he slowly felt the feeling slip out of her hand as if he still held it yet the love had _literally left the building._ They stared at each other, the silence ringing in Daniel's ear as he yearned to say something but was too afraid of rejection to put himself out there. Wilhelmina, nearly numb from heart, felt empty as the stinging of betrayal still lingered in the chambers of her heart, hesitant to leave. He sighed, deciding to break the silence and the ice. "Look around...Do you see anything different?" He asked hopefully, a small smile on his face. Wilhelmina flicked her eyes left and right, examining each vase of roses and pile of teddy bears that crowded the large private room. Her eyes quickly returned back to Daniel, clearly unimpressed as her face remained unchanged and unamused. Daniel chuckled nervously, her cold stare seeping into his pores and causing a chill. He shivered slightly, trying not to let her see his fear.

"Willie, I know your angry." Daniel stated slowly, feeling his way out of the situation. "I have been the most terrible person to you over the last few days and I'm sorry. I treated you like crap when I should have been caring the most and you don't deserve that, nor do you deserve being...pressured into doing something you don't want to and I am sooooo sorry that I took your pills and-...It's all just a mess and I caused it because I wanted what I wanted, not even thinking of what could happen to you and the the losing you is just...I can't even."

Wilhelmina stared him, unmoving, not even a flinch or a blink. Daniel, growing frustrated spoke up again in question. "So your just not going to talk to me?"

"I scheduled ...an abortion... for Friday."


	5. Dispatch Your Angel

Daniel stared back at her, his eyes focused intently on her monotonous expression. Wilhelmina shrugged, her hand slipping from beneath his and grabbing the magazine beside her in contempt. He blinked, confused as to why she would act like this.

"You cold heartless bitch!" He whispered, his eyes glossy as he slowly lost all knowledge of the situation.

Wilhelmina sighed. "Get it all out while you can Daniel...Bitch...Murderer...Go ahead I just heard it all from TD Jakes.

"Wilhelmina this is no laughing matter."

"Who's laughing?" She asked, looking at him sideways.

"You know what-"

"I don't know what but I know who."

"Wilhelmina."

"Yes?"

"Have you thought this through?"

"No Daniel, I just blatantly decided to kill my child without any thought or question."

"Don't play that game with me Wilhelmina."

"I'm not playing a game Daniel...Tomorrow is the last day that I can get it done before legally the procedure cannot be preformed because of my condition...And Dr. Stillman wouldn't consent to a later date."

"Why."

"A...manual...miscarriage over 8 weeks with the condition that I have is ridiculously dangerous and I'm 10 weeks Daniel."

"Than why don't you just do... it today?"

"Because Dr. Stillman wanted me to rethink everything and make sure that I want to do this and then he is gonna send me home for the day so that I can make decision in a _familiar _enviorment. But then I'm coming back tom-"

"Just stop, okay!"

"Daniel, it is my body-"

"And that is OUR child, we made that child TOGETHER, You can't just go all ax murderer on a baby that I know you care about."

"Daniel, we had this conversation with Audrey."

"And you thought that she would of died...and yet she's at Betty's house right now."

"Daniel I get what your saying but I don't know how to do this in a way that would satisfy everybody... I'm sorry."

Daniel looked back at Wilhelmina, his stare a glossy impression of focus. His heart thumped intensely as a ringing in his ear sounded on the inside like a wake up call. He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her cheek softly, a smile on his face.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Do what you want...As long as your happy." He answered happily, shrugging as he smiled back at her. "Is it okay if Marc takes you home tonight...I have to go meet with..Tom Ford for-"

"No problem." Wilhelmina answered slowly yet still cutting him off.

Again, Daniel grinned broadly and kissed her forehead, turning to leave. "Love you, Willie."

Wilhelmina, slightly confused, responded eerily. "Love...you...too."

NWJ

Wilhelmina awoke the next morning early for her appointment. Groggily, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, she emerged fresh faced and sleepy, dragging to her closet. She looked at the outfit that was set out on her bed. She glanced up at the very top of her closet where her new Jimmy Choos sat, waiting to be strutted out.

"Dan-" She started, yet turning around to see that he wasn't there, his side of the bed unused. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity as a loud banging came from the front room. "Daniel?" She called out again, walking towards the bedroom door. Almost instantly, Daniel ran through, nearly knocking her down.

"Sorry honey." Daniel exclaimed, holding her arm so she wouldn't fall as he kissed her harshly.

Wilhelmina, taken aback, looked at his eyes, a wild and detached blue with his pupils completely dilated.

She leaned in looking closer in his face. "Are you on something?"

Daniel shrugged nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Your pupils are the size of Texas and you have on overalls that smell like...sawdust."

"That's wood baby!" Daniel grinned, a 2x4 in his hand as well.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to block of wood.

"That's wood baby!" Daniel exclaimed again.

"Okay...What are you doing with it?"

"A project."

"What kind of project?"

"Surprise..."

"Whatever, can you please just get these shoes from the top shelf."

"Sure babe." He answered, reaching up with ease and passing her the box.

"Thank...you."

"No problem babe." He said, smacking her on her ass as he left. Wilhelmina turned around, confused but shrugging it off and continuing to get ready.

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel, are you coming?" Wilhelmina asked, walking out into the hallway to find him still in his overalls.

As if he didn't hear her Daniel continued down the hall, and towards the front room.

"Daniel." She called out again, setting her purse down on the counter as she watched him walk to the front door, arms crossed.

"What are you doing?"

"This door is bolted up with 12 2x4's and iron steel screws. The windows are super glued shut and also bolted down. The home line has been disconnected and if you check your purse you will notice that your phone is no longer there."

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from killing our child."

"Daniel, I am going to die."

"I have called every renowned neonatal and obstetric doctor in the world and we will fix this...Money is not a problem."

"Daniel, there is no cure."

"We can get through this together-"

"Not if I'm dead...Daniel I need to go now!"

"Willie, just give it a chance."

"Daniel I love you but you cannot hold me hostage like this."

"Well I don't know what to tell you because your not going anywhere."

"Daniel."

"Ya hungry?...I made scrambled eggs."

"No I don't want any scrambled eggs-"

"More for me."

"Daniel, have you been taking pills?"

"Maybe." He answered, shrugging as he left from the kitchen.

* * *

_Review every story if you want an update daily for my spring break present to you all =D Ahhh The power of blackmail ;p_

-**_NWJ_**

Wilhelmina stopped him, grabbing his jaw and pulling it towards her, focusing his eyes towards hers. "How many?"

Daniel shrugged her away. "I'm fine."

"How many Daniel?"

"Which ones?"

"Daniel what did you take?"

"Amyl Nitrite...Amphetamine-"

"Daniel, we need to get you to the hospital...Undo the boards."

"What do you think I'm stupid...I only took 6..of each...last night...and this morning."

"Daniel we both need to get to the hospital or we're both going to die...Take the bolts off..Think about Audrey."

"Who's Audrey?" Daniel asked hazily, dropping his food as his hands trembled.

"Oh Shit!" Wilhelmina exclaimed, running over as he slid down the wall. "Stupid fucking man! You stole my phone."

Daniel groggily turned over, his head resting in her lap as she checked his pulse. "I just wanted a son...That's all..."


	6. Tug  A War

_Short teaser for whats to come later on today..I don't know it all depends on your review for this chapter and all the chaps for For Which Love Prevails II...hmmm blackmail perhaps? Maybe I have alittle too much Wilhelmina on the brain lol =D_

_PS if it's not well written cuz I'm tired lol_

**_ -NWJ_**

"Daniel, where is my phone?" She asked, tapping his face constantly as his head laid on her lap.

"Hmm mm hmmh"

"Wake up!" Wilhelmina ordered, smacking his face one good time to actually wake him up.

"I want to sleep."

"If you sleep, you die, you die-I die and our kid is an orphan okay so wake up and tell me where my phone is."

"Hmm mm hmmh"

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Wilhelmina screamed snatching her purse down from the counter and smacking him in his face with it.

"I'm up okay!" Wilhelmina nodded and drew back her fist, jabbing it into his stomach. "I said I'm up!"

"Are you nauseous yet?"

"No."

Wilhelmina shrugged and jabbed him again even harder. "Now?"

"..yes."

"Don't lie to me." Wilhelmina drew back her fist and Daniel caught her mid swing.

"I'm not lying." He whispered, covering his mouth as he ran to the bathroom, his feet skidding across the floor.

10 minutes he emerged from the bathroom, his breath smelling like toothpaste and mints. He looked around, searching for Wilhelmina only to find the empty room door open and formerly marked _Do Not Enter. _Immediately he ran in watching as she ransacked the empty closet full of baby items.

"Wilhelmina what are you doing?" Daniel questioned, standing in the doorway.

Wilhelmina jumped, dropping the phone from the top of the closet as it slid to the floor and away from her. She looked up instantly, a look filling her eyes as they both jumped towards it, herself landing first. She squirmed under him, the phone under her back as he laid ontop of her.

"Daniel get off of me."

"Give me the phone."

"Daniel your hurting me."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, now get off!" Wilhelmina yelled, jabbing him with a left hook to the eye.

Daniel stumbled back, his bruised face in hand as Wilhelmina slid back the phone in hand.

"Go ahead..Do it already...Call Marc...Call 911...it doesn't matter." He said sadly, rubbing his hurt eye as his back rubbed down the wall.

"Daniel, you have to know that I don't want to do this..I have to."

"No you don't...You don't have to kill your child Wilhelmina your choosing to."

"I also don't want to see my child that's already here grow up without a mother Daniel and that is what will happen if I don't make that appointment."

"I would never let that happen to you...I will call every specialist in the nation...You heard me before.. I have the top ten neonatal and obstetric surgeon's world renowned on speed dial who are willing to help you...We can fight this."

"And what if whatever they try to treat me with doesn't work Daniel...Then what?"

"We won't have to worry about that because it will work..I have faith that it will work."

"...I'm not sure that I do."

"Well than let me have faith for the both of us...please Willie you can't do this to us."

"Why can't you just be happy with the family you have now Daniel."

"The family I have now includes another baby that your trying to off...When you got pregnant that child became apart of the family."

"But this child is trying to kill me."

"So did Audrey."

"Audrey was a miracle."

"Let this one be too...Wilhelmina you have always wanted a family...A son... Wilhelmina you have always wanted a son...Now's your chance...Don't kill your chance."

"Daniel."

"Look I know I don't seem like the most religious person but I always used to hear my grandmother say...God will never give you something you can't bare."

"Daniel sweetie-"

"And Why would God give you a child if he knew it was going to kill you...Why would he give you and I something that we both wanted if it meant sacrificing you...Willie I can't let you do this."

"Willie!" Marc screeched, prancing through the apartment.

"Is that Marc?" Daniel questioned.

"Willie, what's going on? Your like super late for your appointment c'mon." Marc stated waiving her over from the doorway.

"How did you even get in here?" Wilhelmina asked, confused in thinking that that there was no way in or out.

"Oh I have a secret entryway for your apartment...It's been there since like.. forever but I just discovered it that day you got mad at me and changed the locks."

"What secret entryway?"

"If it's secret Willie, what makes you think that I can tell you?..Anyway I couldn't get through the front door so I came through the other way..Ohh pastyface what's up with the face?" Daniel huffed, wincing as he touch his blackening eye. "So Willie c'mon...what are you waiting for?"

Wilhelmina looked to Daniel slowly, his eyes filling with tears as her stare flickered to Marc who extended his right hand to her to help her off of the ground.

"Willie?" Marc asked impatiently, checking his phone for Dr. Stillman to call.

"Willie." Daniel called out, his eyes pleading with her to make the right choice.

"Willie."

"Willie."

"Willie."

"Willie."

"I..."

Tune in later on inn the day to see Wilhelmina's decision and don't forget to reviewer...God loves a cheerful reviewer lol


	7. Full Circle

_2 weeks later_

"Wilhelmina." Daniel spoke softly as he entered her office, looking around the dimly lit area. "Willie...just wanted to tell you that the meeting is in 5 minutes...Willie?"

"Daniel, please stop talking." She spoke up from her position on the chaise.

"Sorry." He whispered, kneeling down beside her. "I just wanted t-"

"Daniel when I say stop talking that doesn't mean whisper that means shut the hell up."

"Sorry.."

"DANIEL!."

"S-" He stopped short of the second letter, leaning over to look at her face seeing how her back was turned to him. "But I really need to-"

"DANIEL What the hell don't you understand of SHUT and UP."

"Shut doesn't go up zippers do."

"DANIEL!"

"Sorry...I just wanted to let you know that the meeting is in 5 minutes and also...where's Audrey?'

"Oh she's right here..Little Arm." Marc said loudly, strutting into the office with a suckling Audrey in his arms. "She's really hungry today..Willie c'mon the-"

"Oh my fucking gosh...What the hell does it take to get alittle bit of peace and quiet in this damn building. God!" She screamed, standing up from the chaise and pushing passed them all and out of the office.

"Someones in a mood..." Marc added, tickling Audrey's nose."I think it's time for daddy to get mommy a new necklace...preferably one with...6 carats...not 5...6...cheapskate."

"Okay I am not a cheapskate and that is not the point...She has a headache Marc and-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS DANIEL, HOW THE HELL ARE WE HAVING A DAMN MEETING ... YOU WAKE ME UP FOR THIS STUPID MEETING AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP..." Her voice trailed off steadily as she marched through the tunnel.

"Crap..." Daniel said lowly, looking around for shelter.

"DANIEL!" Wilhelmina scolded, peaking her head through the office door. "HAUL ASS!" Marc looked up and over to Daniel motioning for him to go and Wilhelmina huffed, "You too sister!" She gestured towards Marc.

Marc made eye contact with Daniel. "One minute Willie, I have to change the princess..." He ducked his head towards Daniel, his eyes flickering between him and Wilhelmina. "She's your wife not mine...I don't play for that team...You heard her haul ass Pasty!"

"Daniel!"

"Coming dear..."

_**NWJ**_

"So the Culinary issue...How fashion and foods are cousins...Discovering the reconnection...Recently-"

"So basically we're going to put uber skinny models in clothes about...food?" Amanda asked from across the room.

"Somewhat...but then we're also trying to find the place where fashion and food disconnect...where do they fallout.."

"Daniel this isn't a family reunion, we're talking about a center spread here..break it down." Wilhelmina intersected, looking at him sternly. "This was after all ...your idea..."

"Wapushhhhh! Whipped." Amanda mumbled, causing an eruption of laughter among the editors.

"Amanda your a stylist why are you even here?" Daniel questioned, his face turning red with embarassment.

"Same reason Betty is...Free food."

"Amanda, I'm actually an Editor." Betty added, insulted.

"It's okay to dream Betty." Amanda replied, as if she was oblivious to Betty's promotion.

"Anyway...we need Ideas...Good Ideas something that will make it pop." Daniel stated, trying to divert the attention away from Amanda but to no avail.

"Ohhhhhhhh What about...Cats." Amanda offered.

"Oh dear God." Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, settling back in her chair.

"No really...hear me out on this...We put the models in catsuits...like a fashionable tribute to Earth Kitt RAWRRRRRRRRRR ...And then we have them eat...out of TUNA CANS!...brilliant I know..."

"Yes Amanda...brilliant...If this where a BATMAN CARTOON... But this is a FASHION MAGAZINE and you need to realize that before you go pitching crap ideas the even Audrey wouldn't have said." Wilhelmina scolded coldly.

Amanda whimpered, crossing her arms grumpily. "Mean."

Wilhelmina chuckled half hearted, leaning over the table. "Do you want to see mean?"

"Okay meeting adjourned we will continue tomorrow.." Daniel ordered, watching as the room dispersed and a frightened Amanda scurried away in terror.

"Why did you do that?" Wilhelmina questioned.

"I should be asking you the very same question." Daniel replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look Willie, I know your not feeling well but that is no reason for you to-"

"Not feeling well?, Not feeling well? I am passed not feeling well Daniel, I'm going to die and I feel it everyday...Every time I get nauseous, every time I have a migraine every time I get dizzy and it gets worse and worse only to let me know that the end is nearing! All because You wanted your damn son...I'm killing myself for you okay...So excuse me of I'm not...ecstatic over that small little detail that you seem to keep forgetting." Wilhelmina shook her head, collecting her portfolio and storming off angrily.

"Aren't suicidal people suppose to be happy?" Amanda asked, peeking behind the wall.

"Amanda go away!"

_**NWJ**_

"Senator Slater please." Daniel whispered in the dark living room through the phone. "Yes this is his son-in-law...Thank you." He sighed, pulling the phone from his ear as he plopped down onto the couch, his worries mounting in his heart. "Hello...Senator?"

_"Yes...Daniel what is this about it's 12 am."_

"I'm sorry sir but this is the only time that I could call you without your daughter hearing...She fell asleep around 10 but won't get in a really deep sleep until 2 hours have passed."

_"Oh so this is about Wanda."_

"Yes sir...I needed someone to talk to...Someone who knows her."

_"Well what is the problem?"_

_**2 hours Later**_

"...And now she's really angry with me and I don't know how to calm her or to make her happy."

_"Well, son you would feel the same way if you knew that you might not live to see your children grow up..She's hurting and so she's taking it out on every one else."_

"But she wasn't like this 2 weeks ago."

"_Maybe it's just setting in that she could die...Probably will die...And just talking about it I'm starting to get upset with you too."_

"I made an appointment with a specialist for tomorrow and he said he has a possible treatment."

_"Possible...That's a big word son...Not much promise to it though."_

"I know but it's something...I just want her to trust me...Trust me to take care of her."

_"Well she probably feels right now that she can't trust you because you convinced her to do something that might kill her."_

"Okay can we like stop saying the work kill ... it's vulgar."

_"Yeah well it's a reality...A harsh one?..Maybe... but it's a reality."_

"Yeah but sir...How do I get her to cheer up...Make her happy or at least get her out of this mood that's she's in."

_"Give her hope."_

"Hope?"

_"Right now she's resting on her own ambition and will..No hope and no faith that's it's going to work out. Give her a glimmer of home...A way out...Something promising that could help her get her through this ...like that treatment...and if it works...She'll have hope...And faith will come along."_

"Thank you sir."

_"No problem...not hang up this damn phone...It's 3 am!"_

"Sorry sir...have a good night."

_"You too...And don't let my daughter die."_

"I won't sir."

"Daniel." Wilhelmina called out from the hallway.

Daniel jumped, dropping the phone nervously. "Uh I uh. Uh,...Wil-Wilhelmina."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"The uh..delivery guy...I ordered that pizza you wanted."

"It's 3 am."

"They're a 24 hour place."

"If I can't brush my teeth without getting nauseous what makes you think that I'd want a pizza pie?"

"Your right...I'll call and cancel."

"No...You can just eat that as your dinner for the next couple days so I won't have to cook."

"Okay...Oh don't forget about that appointment we have with Dr. Ramiji early tomorrow morning."

"How could I you keep reminding me every 20 seconds."

"I'm sorry...I'm just excited."

"Oh really..and what if he says he can't help us..Then what?"

"We go to the next specialist."

"And after that?"

"The next one and the next one and the next one until we find someone that can help us."

"And what if that person never comes along."

"Then we go to the person who gave us this problem."

"Daniel it is too early to be speaking in parables."

"We pray."

"You don't pray."

"Well maybe it's time we start asking God for something more than for our car to start or the advertisers to say yes."

"Like to save my life?"

"Yes."

"Good night Daniel."

"Goodnight Wilhelmina."

He huffed heavily, his mind boggling with all the possibilities. _How can I get her to see the light? Am I being naive because I'm not the one going through this..Was I wrong to ask her to choose..To guilt her. _The questions where endless, his mind weighing heavily with the possibilities possible but then again..They where just possible not promises. Just wait until tomorrow...She'll come around.

_...and if it works...She'll have hope...And faith will come along_


	8. Lost Frustrations

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Ramiji suggested, snapping on his latex gloves with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Wilhelmina asked grudgingly.

"Well before I do an ultrasound...I just wanted to fill you in on...This treatment that I told your husband about on the phone."

"This treatment that might not work?"

"Let me finish...You are not the first person to come into my office with this specific predicament...Well not exactly your specific situation but she was pregnant as well and had a womb such as yours...Too cold...What I found was that in a hostile womb the temperature is just enough to be adjusted to 98.6...You just have to know how."

"And how to you figure you'll do that? Light me on fire?"

"Your quite the kidder aren't you...But no...There are drugs out there...pharmaceutical and non-pharmaceutical that are FDA approved to raise body temperatures...In case of hypothermia...And in your case that's exactly what your womb is experiencing...Hypothermia."

"So you want to put me on drugs?"

"Not just any drugs..Alpha-methyldopa...I want to inject it into your womb every other week, bypassing the fetus yet impacting the fetus enough to preserve the life of mother and child."

"That's great!" Daniel exclaimed, talking for the first time in the conversation.

"What else?" Wilhelmina asked, still not impressed.

"What do you mean what else?"

"Don't fuck with me Ramiji...You try and make it seem like a damn fairy-tale and yet you haven't told me the crap I don't want hear.."

"Okay...Well you would have to stop working immediately when you hit 28 weeks due to the fact that Alpha-methyldopa lowers your blood pressure and could induce some symptoms i the third trimester..."

"What symptoms?"

"Blurry vision, Confusion, Dizziness, Fainting, Light-headedness, Sleepiness, Weakness..."

"I'm waiting for death..."

"It's not fatal unless you over indulge which you won't be doing since I will be administering the drug every other week."

"Administering it how?"

"A very...large needle..into your side...Just a pinch. But it worked for my other patient."

"And all I have to do is stop working at 7 months?"

"Unless the complications that I listed earlier arise quicker than we anticipated but ultimately, what I'm doing is injecting a drug into your womb that will stimulate the temperature and deplete your chances of dying."

"What about the baby?"

"The child will be virtually unharmed because this is a drug that pregnant woman use every day to control their hypertension."

"Is this method FDA approved?"

"...Not...exactly."

"And why is that?"

"They feel that it is too risky and that it is taking too big of a leap in terms of overheating the womb..."

"But you said that the method could get the temperature right to 98.6."

"And it can...But the FDA doesn't seem to think it will work..which is why they gave me the green light only to do a clinical trial...And I want you to be a part of it."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm your only hope."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie."

"I don't want to talk about it." She recited for the upteenth time, throwing her bag onto the chaise as she proceeded towards her desk.

"I'm not trying to pressure you...I just want to make sure your okay." Daniel tried to reason with her yet still keeping his distance."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup..nausea...headache..exhaustion...fine...just fine."

"You can go home if you want."

"I don't want to go home."

"Why? You'll get a chance to rest and think about things."

"I don't want to think about things Daniel.."

"Why?" He probed further.

"Because I don't want to."

"But why Wil-"

"Because I'm scared!" She exclaimed, looking up as the tears formed in her eyes. "I'm scared okay!"

"Willie.." He sympathized, inching towards her. "It's okay to be scared sometimes..."

"No it's not...freight leads to weakness and weakness leads to a person that is not me."

"Your not weak."

"I am weak and your an asshole..That's what our lives have turned into...And I don't like it."

"So your unhappy..."

"YES for God sakes yes I am unhappy with this baby, with this attitude you have, with my attitude and where we are headed if you don't stop being an asshole and I keep letting you."

"I have to go."

"Daniel, wait."

"Audrey's crying." He responded, clearly hurt as he walked out like a wounded puppy, his tail flailing between his legs.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, slamming down her per in frustration, one of her hands sweeping down her face as she leaned back in her swivel chair, her thoughts roaming frantically without any purpose but to bother her. _What am I going to do? _She was unhappy with herself, getting lost of Daniel meant that she lost the needs of herself. Daniel wanted a baby but she needed to live..._Life trumps artificially filling voids right? _She had to do something..._I can't just sit around and let my personality crumble right along with my marriage..What would the real Wilhelmina do?_

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out, the familiar orange striped box in hand, containing a cheesecake delicacy. His neck craned gently around the hallway, a faint sound whistling in his ears as he neared Audrey's room. He peeked in her room, the door cracked slightly as he watched Wilhelmina rock a sniffling Audrey who was obviously recoiling from a tantrum.

Wilhelmina sung lightly, her words an airy soothe that calmed both Audrey and and Daniel as he watched discretely. She smiled, watching Audrey's eyes began to close. _"Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes round the moon, I see the passion in your eyes...Sometimes it's all a big surprise..Cause there was a time when all I did was wish y-"_

"You have a beautiful voice." Daniel whispered softly, the door sliding open to reveal his whole body.

"I know." Wilhelmina responded coldly as she carefully placed Audrey back in her crib. She shrugged, pushing passed him in a huff as she left the room.

Daniel sighed, grabbing her arm gently as he pulled the door to with his foot. "Do you want to talk or not?"

"It depends.." She stated, eyeing the orange stripes. "What's in the box?"

_**NWJ**_

"So you can eat half of a whole cheesecake without giving me anything but you can't eat pizza?" Daniel questioned as he sat across from her in envy, watching as she indulged in the creamy goodness he also longed for.

"I don't like pizza."

"Oh c'mon..you loved pizza last time."

"Alot has changed since the last time Daniel."

"Are we still talking about pizza?"

"You tell me."

"Well there's no doubt we have issues...But they differ between the two of us."

"Explain."

"Your dealing with betrayal,...pain...fear...anger.."

"Trust."

"Trust?"

"You stole my medication and drugged yourself into a stupor..almost killing us both."

"I know..and I'm sorry."

"I am getting really tired of hearing those words."

"But don't you feel better after talking to Dr. Ramiji..Knowing that there's propably hope."

"Probably is a pretty hollow word compared to promise...which I don't have."

"What can I do to make this better."

"For the next 7 months...I make the decisions concerning this baby..No guilting me into any crap ...No more jerkish attitudes..none...If you ever embarrass me again like you did in the conference room so help me God, every tabloid in this country will think that you're Marc's new boy toy...Got it?"

"Yes...but what about my problems."

"What problems could you possibly have?"

"See...things like that...you belittle my emotions like they're automatically false and unrealistic...You've been so cold-"

"Because you were cold to me...it hurts doesn't it?"

"Alot..."

"Now if you want to be equal partners in this marriage..your going to have to work hard at gaining my trust back...because right now the meter is running dangerously low."

"Equal partners in everything except your pregnancy."

"Exactly..You put your grubby hands in my pregnancy and almost killed me..You've lost privileges in my book."

"Like a child?"

"You can look and talk like an adult all day long but if you act like a child then I am going to treat you like one..in terms of this new baby until I can put my faith back in you."

"And what about me?"

"Your just going to have to wait..Just like I did with your little attitude."

"Now that that's settled...kinda...Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be apart of the clinical trial?"


	9. Affected Persons

Wilhelmina sat at her desk monotonously, her hand frequently flying to the bandage on her side, waiting for something bad to happen. She sighed, looking at the spread photos that laid on her desk. _Skinny Bitches. _Anger and jealously was her go to, don't get scared get mad and that's exactly what she was trying to do. But this _thing _inside of her was preventing that. _How can I get mad when I can't sit through a Q-Tip commercial without getting emotional?_ The tabloids continued to ask questions, speculating all the _real _ reasons why she was seen in and out of the hospitals lately. _None of your damn business that's why._

"Willie." Marc announced as he strolled into her office, his mouth dry yet his face confident. He sat down slowly, fearful for how he should approach the situation. Wilhelmina looked up, a painful stare on her face as she eyed him cautiously.

"..yes.." Wilhelmina spoke up, annoyed by the silence.

"Hmm?" Marc asked, oblivious to what she was putting down.

"You must be here for something..."

"Oh...I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Willie...We have known each other for...what I consider a great number of years. You've confided in me...I've confided in you...we've braided each others hair.."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry...wrong confidant."

"Marc what do you want, I have a meeting in-"

"Are you pregnant?" Marc blurted out, covering his mouth immediately in shock.

Wilhelmina's eyes narrowed slowly, leaning back into her chair as Marc's anxiety rose. She stared ahead in intent, discreetly pulling her jacket to a close.

Marc swallowed, choosing death and continuing, pulling at his collar as the heat slowly rose in the atmosphere. "It's just...you've been...very secretive lately...and I haven't pick out your clothes in about 5 weeks...not to mention the fact that you put a lock on your cell phone so I can't answer it...And when Your Doctor came to talk to you that day, you kicked me out of your hospital room and wouldn't tell me what he said."

Wilhelmina shrugged, pushing her lips up in oblivion as she shook her head. "So."

"So? Willie, you have gone home twice this week at only 1 o'clock and then the week before last you didn't even come in."

"I was taking care of something."

"Medical?"

"No."

"Than why were you photographed out side of Mount Sinai."

"I was doing my good deed for the year."

"You don't do good deeds...You eat people who do good deeds."

"Marc."

"Willie, I just thought that we had gotten to the point where we could...discuss...things...and not hide things from one another."

"Marc, if I tell you..You have to swear that you will not tell a soul...And no tears."

"Willie your scaring me."

"Now you know how I feel."

_**NWJ**_

"So for the September issue...Ideas!" Daniel announced, bouncing from the tip of his toes with excitement.

"What about the _Falls _of Fashion...get it." Betty laughed at her self, nudging Amanda.

Amanda rolled her eyes, turning away. "I have an idea...this country should put all the people weighting over 500 lbs on a boat and ship them to a deserted island so that they can feed off of each other."

"That was mean."

"Sorry...Pink is back...puts me in a mood."

"Anyway...Betty...You ca-"

"I thought we where doing the Spring Camouflage theme." Wilhelmina interjected, a sullen Marc following behind her.

Daniel turned around, watching as Wilhelmina took a seat next to him while he stood. "I decided that it was alittle too light."

"Hmm Killing her idea too huh?" Marc muttered, as he took his seat next to Amanda.

"Do have something to say Marc?"

"Marc are you okay?" Amanda questioned, looking at his red rimmed eyes and wet nose.

Marc looked to Wilhelmina, watching as she shook her head lightly, diffusing the signal by looking over the papers sat before her. "I'm fine Mandy." Marc whispered, patting her hand. He looked up to Daniel, still awaiting an answer. "Nope...nothing at all...Actually..." He threw his hands up, getting up from the seat. "I have to go."

Daniel turned to Wilhelmina, looking at her expectantly. She shrugged acting as is it were nothing, yet getting up herself, pressing a hand to her stomach as she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over. Daniel held her arm cautiously, making sure she didn't fall.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, turning away from the nosey Editors.

"I'm fine... I'll just be right back...really quick.." She trailed off, walking after a running Marc.

_**NWJ**_

"Marc!" Wilhelmina called out, holding her side as she followed him. He was unresponsive, going to his desk and pulling out a large brown box. "Marc!"

Numb, he continued to pack; Emptying drawers and sweeping the things from his desk. "Marc!"

"Marc!"

"I QUIT!" Marc replied angrily, a first with him and Willie.

Wilhelmina stood in shock, her hand slowly dropping as her mouth cracked open. "What?" She whispered hollowly.

Marc shook his head, stuffing things into the box. "If you think that I can just sit here a watch you die than you are sadly mistaken...I can't do it...I won't...And I sure as hell won't look the man in the eye that did this to you every damn day."

"Marc, I told you that I'm working on it...I'm going for my second round today and I feel fine."

"Now...You feel fine now and what if it just get worse, huh? What if it stops working...What if you die?...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just stood by while you shriveled away to nothing."

"So leaving me is how you plan to solve this."

"I can't watch you go through this."

"Marc." Wilhelmina walked towards him slowly, reaching into the box and retrieving the items. "You can't do this...Not when I need you the most."

"I'm sorry Willie but I have issues with death I-"

"I'm not going to die!"

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here!" Daniel whispered, his voice high pitched as he approached the pair. "We can hear you two all the way in the conference room...Marc what are you doing?" Daniel asked, looking at the clean desk and full box.

Marc ignored him, taking the items back from Wilhelmina's hands. Wilhelmina turned to Daniel, her eyes glistening. "He's quiting." She spat angrily, storming to her office and slamming the door along with drawing the curtains.

"Marc why would you quit? Are you and Wilhelmina fighting?"

"My problem is not with Wilhelmina."

"Than who is it with?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I know."

"About the...She told you?"

"Of course she told me...And she told me about the risks and this little trial you've got her into."

"Hey, she made the decision to do that not me."

"She wouldn't of had to do so if you didn't trick her."

"Wilhelmina and I have resolved that...We dealt with our issues..It's resolved."

"What about Audrey growing up without a mother...Did you discuss that issue?"

"I let Wilhelmina choose to keep the baby."

"After you guilted her."

"No I made the choice, I didn't want to kill my child even if it meant killing me...I'm not the stupid one..I'm not spineless...and I'm not weak...I made the choice...I have to deal with the consequences...But guess what...I have faith...I'm not going to pretend like I won't have days were I feel like I'm going to die and I'm not going to act like I can't die because there is a chance that that will happen but I am choosing life over death...I chose to live my life rather than think about the death that's ahead because one day we are all going die ..and if my day comes sooner...than so be it." They both turned back to look at Wilhelmina, her purse on in hand. "Daniel...I'll be in the car."

_**NWJ**_

"Just hold still." Dr. Ramiji instructed as Wilhelmina fidgeted nervously, her shirt held up to reveal only a small part of her side.

"Did that needle get bigger?" Wilhelmina questioned, as Dr Ramiji neared her.

"It's only been 2 weeks."

"And the questions still stands...Did that needle get-...SON OF A BITCH." Wilhelmina exclaimed after Dr. Rimiji injected her mid-sentence.

"Sorry..but it's the only way you'll let me do my job."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, replacing the bandage and pulling her shirt down quickly. "Asshole." She whispered scornfully, feeling the full effects.

"Now to talk about your progress...Your temperature has risen 7 degrees."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Absolutely...It's the highest out of all of my patients...But just to be safe I'm going to wait an extra week before we do your next injection to avoid early onset symptoms."

"Like dizziness?"

"Have you been experiencing that?"

"All the time...She worries me walking around in those skyscrapers she calls footwear." Daniel spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

"Well, after you hit twenty weeks you can breathe alittle bit because the mortality rate is reduced by 50%."

"So I just have to stress for 5 more weeks?"

"Don't stress...just be...cautious...Then around that time you can feel free to let people know.. if they don't already."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing bad..I mean..Your just alittle...bigger at 15 weeks than other women I've seen."

"And you have a double chin."

Dr Ramiji chuckled. "Mrs. Meade I can assure you..I do not have a double chin."

"Check again, Nutty Professor."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie." Marc called out from his place in the doorway.

Wilhelmina looked up, a hard look on her face as if she were blocking her emotions. "What? Here to return the key to my apartment too?"She asked sarcastically, an underlying hurt beneath her tone.

"Willie I am so sorry about yesterday...I just...lost it...Just the thought of the losing the only person who I've known as a mother...scared the hell out of me...And so I ran."

"Marc...I'm going to be fine."

"Willie you have to say that to wake up every morning...I'm still going to worry and stress and get scared every time you stop weakling or each time you cough...every time you come to work late...just the little things...and I can't help it...But I shouldn't of had walked out on you like that...I often forget that the Queen has feelings too."

"Thank you Marc...But you know that I'm going to outlive all of you."

"Of course Willie."

"Don't hate because your not immortal."

Marc chuckled, a small smile cracking onto Willie's face as Marc showed a sign of joy. "Oh and Willie, as my first act as your reinstated assistant...someone is here to see you...And they look...Jerseied.."

She squinted, looking pass the glass to see the big black hair and heavy makeup, that only a trained eye could see through. The woman turned, staring ahead through her large sunglasses at Wilhelmina who than gasped, stumbling back.

_Claire_

_Okay Danimina peeps..Fluff and lovey dovey Danny+Willie scenes are coming soon, just hold on because I just want to gradually ease then there...In real life the wife would still be alittle mad and the hubby would still be alittle defensive but protective...Just hold on because I know how you guys are...*Cough cough*...DESLIL...GRACE GOLD...Peopl who's names I shall not mention lol just kidding guys, but on a serious note...Don't lose hope...They're just going through a rough patch right now...but they just have to gradually make their way back to each other..Trust me ;)_

_** -NWJ**  
_


	10. Remending The Mended

The _woman_ ran past the reception desk in a flurry, pushing past Editors as she ran into Wilhelmina's office, breathing heavily. Wilhelmina gulped, holding onto the desk for support as her mind went into a fog. Marc stood confused, pointing to the door.

"I'm going to give you two a moment." Marc announced, leaning into Willie's ear he whispered softly. "Do I need to call security?"

Wilhelmina shook her head. "No...Would you mind getting me a cup of tea, please..."

Marc nodded, leaving quickly and shutting the door behind him. Wilhelmina ran over to the door and locked it, then to the curtains to draw them. She went over to the phone and unplugged it, taking all necessary precautions. Finally she looked up at Claire, a new woman. Her hair obviously a wig and her face darker, worn and tired. Uncharacteristically, her feet began to move towards her, embracing her in a tight Slater hug...rare yet warm...frightening yet comforting. She let go shortly, looking at Claire, her face lightly stained with small trails of tears.

"I was expecting you to slap me not hug me." Claire spoke softly, still holding Wilhelmina as Wilhelmina held her as well.

"That will come later...I thought you were dead." She whispered, the tears still flowing."

"Are you...crying?"

"Shutup Drunkey." She responded monotonously before embracing her again.

"That's the Wilhelmina I know."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I can't stay long." Claire blurted out causing Wilhelmina to pull back.

"What? Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know...But I can't stay here...I'm a wanted criminal."

"For what?"

"Do you not remember me kidnapping you..."

"I won't press charges."

"You don't have to...The state will."

"Then I won't testify.."

"Wilhelmina why would you do that to yourself...I don't deserve-"

"You don't deserve to be sitting in a jail cell as punishment when you've obviously suffered enough...I forgave you 9 months ago...I don't want Audrey to grow up without a grandmother."

"Daniel won't want me here."

"I'll talk to him."

"Wilhelmina-"

"Wait...don't you have cancer?"

"I...went to another country...and got treatment there."

"And nobody recognized you?"

"Plastic surgery has it's perks."

"I knew you weren't a C cup."

"No not that...my nose."

"Forget your nose it looks like your chest mutated."

"Let's just say...Brazilian doctors are very generous."

Wilhelmina chuckled, a small smile left on her face. "I'm really glad your here."

"Why are you not being evil...Did Daniel finally medicate you?"

"Somewhat..."

"What?"

"Never mind...What brought you back?"

"Yoga died."

"What? How?"

"She hung herself in prison...She couldn't take it anymore."

"So you decided to turn yourself in."

"Yup...I decided that I wanted to see my grandchildren before I end up in the slammer."

"Grandchildren?"

"DJ and Audrey."

"Oh."

"What did you think I meant."

"...nothing."

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out as he walked into her office. Clarie quickly put on her sunglasses, turning away from him. Wilhelmina stood immediately, Claire behind her. "I just wanted to make sire you where okay...I saw Marc come out and you drew your curtains."

"How did you get in here?"

"I got a key from Marc's desk...Why did you lock your door...And who is that hiding behind you?" Daniel questioned, pointing to Wilhelmina's legs.

"Ohh." Wilhelmina stepped away coyly. "This is my...friend from College..." Wilhelmina sputtered as she looked at the rack of dresses ahead. "Chanel ...McQueen...She'll be staying with us for a few days."

"...um...okay...Hi.." Daniel replied, confused.

Claire waived shortly and Wilhelmina smiled weakly. "She's...shy...and she doesn't like to talk."

Daniel nodded. "Willie can I talk to you for a second?" He walked over, pulling her gently by the fore of her arm over to the corner. "Do you think it's wise to have someone staying at the house right now...And you didn't even go to college."

"Did I say College...I meant high school."

"Wilhelmina.."

"Daniel...come one it's just for a few days and she doesn't even talk...You won't notice her."

"We have a meeting in 10." Daniel stated, backing down as he pecked her lips quickly, turning back to the mystery person. "Uh...Nice to...meet you."

Claire nodded, giving him thumbs up. Daniel shrugged and left, Wilhelmina running behind him to close the door.

"What the hell are you doing Wilhelmina?" Claire exclaimed, snatching off her glasses to reveal her confusion.

"Saving your boney ass!"

"Daniel is going to find out...he knows his own mother."

"Just keep your glasses on and don't talk."

"And what if he tries to talk to me?"

"Ignore him...He'll go away."

"Ugh..This isn't gonna work."

"You really do suck at spontaneity ...unless it involves a felony of course."

"I though all was forgiven." Claire mocked jokingly.

"You made me rip my Chanel...Jesus said forgive but _he_ didn't have silk charmeuse."

"You really haven't change much...or have you..Are you breastfeeding?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I mean you talk about my chest...look at yours...Your practically busting out of that shirt."

Wilhelmina looked down at her Spaghetti strap lace trim blouse, a layered grey with a small tie under the bust, ruffled under her shite skirted suit. "I am not."

"Oh please...I didn't know you where the type to breastfeed."

"I'm not."

"So you got a boob job?"

"No."

"Then...you...Ohhhh." Claire smiled, nodding.

Wilhelmina huffed, squinting her eyes towards Claire. "What?"

"Nothing." Claire smiled coyly.

Wilhelmina squinted in frustration, her hands flying to her her hips. "What the hell are you _OOOHHHHHHHHHH-ing _like a damn ghost."

"Your pregnant."

"That's preposterous."

"Wilhelmina I came back from the dead...I know preposterous and you being pregnant is quite the opposite."

"Claire-"

"It's okay...You may not have announced it..I won't tell anyone."

"No Claire...you don't understand."

"Wilhelmina there is alot that I don't understand...Why you've forgiven me...Why you are being so welcoming as if we don't have this 20 year old hate feud.. Why Bradford chose Fey...Or you..Or why Daniel chose you...You know what... you have like this spell on Meade men...The only one you haven't gotten to is Alexis."

"...that's what you think." Wilhelmina mumbled.

"What?"

"You do remember that Alexis use to be _Alex _and Alex had a penis...and I was a supermodel..."

"What made you so special?"

"I, unlike the other models, had an ass that was not made of collagen."

"Alex...liked." Claire stammered, clearly disgusted.

"Yes Claire..Alex was an ass fella and Daniel... a breast man."

"Ewww ...please...Stop talking."

"Fine...but we're not done here..You wonder why I'm being welcoming towards you...Why are you so nice..."

"The last time we spoke we where on good terms."

"The last time we spoke I barely had any blood left in my body."

"Oh...yeah."

"Now...we have to come up with a story for you."

"Why?"

"Daniel is very curious..He'll want to know more about you especially if you're going to be staying at the house."

"Ok I-" Claire stopped, turning around at the sound of Audrey's whimpering in the small bassinet near Wilhelmina's desk. Wilhelmina walked over, her hand reaching in to soothe her back to sleep. "I didn't know that she was in here."

"It's okay." Wilhelmina shrugged, her hand sliding out slowly. "She does that sometimes when she's sleeping."

"Oh...Wilhelmina."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I...can understand if you don't exactly want to tell me about the baby...I kidnapped you and tried to kill your child..I strangled you and Alexis poisoned you...We treated you horribly...I wouldn't tell me either."

"Claire it has nothing to do with that... although...you do make a good case."

"Then why won't you tell me...I'd be estatic to have another grandchild."

"Well don't get too excited."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin the damaged goods that you call a relationship between you and Daniel."

"Why would it hurt our relationship?"

"You ask to many questions."

_**NWJ**_

They all sat quietly at dinner, Wilhelmina and Daniel at opposite ends while Claire sat closest to Wilhelmina. They sighed and huffed throughout the whole meal, barely touching anything while Daniel gobbled greedily, his food practically gone. Wilhelmina watched in disgust, a hot feeling rising in her gut as the bile built to her throat. "Excuse Me." She whispered, moving swiftly to their bedroom.

Daniel and Claire looked up and down the hallway, then to each other. Nervous, Claire pushed her glasses up to avoid Eye contact.

"You know." Daniel started, lifting his plate from the table. "You look just like someone I know."

"Hmmm." Claire answered, reaching for the wine bottle.

Daniel walked to the kitchen, smiling at the thought. "My mother... Claire...She...Well I don't know where she is...but you remind me of her."

"Hmmm?"

"Yeah..which is a good thing...we don't really talk right now...but.."

"Bu..ut." Claire mumbled in her high voice, curiosity overcoming the plan.

"I miss her...I miss her alot." Daniel answered, coming back from the kitchen, his head hung low as his hands fell into the pockets of his suit. "Excuse me..for a second...I have to go check on..my wife."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel kissed her neck lovingly, his hands moving feverishly up the small of her back that was now pressed heavily against the headboard. His other hand brushed passed her stomach to reach around her back. Suddenly he stopped, pulling away.

Wilhelmina, out of breath from the build up, swatted him angrily. "What the hell."

"I'm sorry...I just...That." Daniel answered, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh so your not attracted to me because I'm fat."

'No, no, no, no..I just..it freaks me out when...I'm..I'm trying to...and it..it."

"It what Daniel?"

"I read online that baby boys can get... erections in utero when the mother is..you know."

"Okay!" Wilhelmina threw her hands up, tying her robe securely around her waist. "Mood totally ruined."

"Wait..Willie." Daniel moved to get off the bed with her. "It just freaks me out that if this is a boy...He's getting a boner off of his mom."

Wilhelmina scoffed. "Wow...You really do know how to help a situation don't you?"

"Wil-"

"But you are kind of stupid though...You finally almost get _alittle _after 4 months and you ruin it by thinking about your kid's arousal."

"Oh come on..You where worried about Chanel hearing us."

"Chanel?"

"Chanel your _high school _friend...And what is with her?"

"Daniel..Not going to talk about this right now." Wilhelmina ended the conversation, pecking him on the lips and exiting the room.

Wilhelmina walked cautiously into the living room, clanking and busting heard from a far. Exhaling when she spotted Claire in the kitchen, Wilhelmina moved towards her.

"Hey."

Claire jumped, dropping the key from her hand. "Hey.."

"What are you doing?" Wilhelmina questioned, looking at the tampered liquor cabinet.

Claire fidgeted nervously, picking the key up. "Just..getting some water."

Wilhelmina crossed her arms, not believing a word. "Really? I didn't know Jack Daniels had a diluted cousin."

"C'mon Wilhelmina it's just on-"

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, snatching the bottle. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"How about where the wine glasses are."

"_Chanel_ you have been sober for 6 years."

"5..."

"...How long."

"7 months."

Wilhelmina shook her head, disappointed as she placed the bottle back in the cabinet, locking it up and placing the key in her bosom.

"Just one drink Wilhelmina."

"NO."

"Oh C'mon."

"_Chanel.._..You are an alcoholic with a secret...There is no way in hell I am going to even let you near the rubbing alcohol."

"I am a grown woman."

"And I am Wilhelmina..I win." Wilhelmina spun on her heels, walking away slowly as Claire slumped angrily.

_**NWJ**_

"You feeling okay?"

"I was actually trying to sleep Daniel." Wilhelmina mumbled through her pillow.

"I know but I forgot to ask becasue you left the table tonight."

"You sound of you chewing nauseates me."

"Love you too."

"Oh don't be so sensitive." Wilhelmina muttered as Daniel pouted next to her, turning away. Wilhelmina huffed, turning towards him. "Daniel."

"Hmmph."

"Must you be such a child?"

Daniel rolled around, facing her plainly. "Does my chewing really make you sick?"

"You sound like a muffled horse..but it's a cute horse."

"Anything else?"

"Your hair gel is too thick..makes you look like Jimmy Neutron."

Daniel's eyes widened in disbelief, his hands stroking through the thick brown mane on his head. "Really?"

"No..I just love to see that look on your face."

Daniel chuckled, leaning in to kiss her, his chest brushing against hers. He stopped short of her lips, an eyebrow raised.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, shaking her head gently. "What..Still thinking about fetal erections?"

Daniel chuckled pointing to the shiny metal point sticking out of her night gown top. "Why is there a key between your boobs?"


	11. Crossing The Bridge

Wilhelmina sat at her desk soporifically, her pen tapping against the glass desk as she stared out the large window, the city facing back at her. Her mind crossed passed the glass and to the little people below her, going on about their little lives. She wondered which one of those women could be pregnant. Than she narrowed it down to how many woman could be pregnant and freezing their child at the same time. Or dying maybe? _Don't go there Wilhelmina. _She coached herself, trying her best to get her mind out of the dark places it seemed attracted to. Trying to be happy...Trying to enjoy life...Trying...but not yet exceeding.

"Willie..." Marc sung as he pranced into her office, clipboard in hand and a smile on board.

Wilhelmina looked up, coming back to reality as she spun around in her chair to face him. "What is it Marc..I'm not in the mood." She stated grumpily, acting uninterested.

"Sign this." He instructed, pushing the papers in her face, a stringed pen dangling before her.

"What is it for?"

"Just sign it!" Marc barked, jiggling the clipboard in front of her.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, snatching the board and pen, signing it begrudgingly. She smiled falsely, shoving the clipboard straight into his abdomen. "Happy now?"

Marc coughed breathlessly, holding his side as it ached. "..fine." He croaked, barely audible. He walked away slowly, waiving over the delivery men.

Wilhelmina stood up, curious as the large men brought in an even larger box. They dropped the box in the middle of the room and left, tipping their hats as they went.

"Marc!" She yelled, stepping from behind her desk to examine the large object.

Marc ran in quickly, inhaler in hand. "Yes, Willie?"

"What is this?" She asked, looking it over.

"I don't know..Open it."

"Give me your key." She instructed. Marc nodded, fumbling with the lanyard around his neck. Wilhelmina huffed, grabbing the key and dragging it across the box, Marc still attatched and choking. "Thank you."

Marc exhaled heavily, grabbing at his throat. "...wel...come."

"Please don't faint...You'll dent the carpet." She mumbled, reaching into the box. She stopped, holding her side as a short jabbing sensation hit her abdomen. "Marc."

He ran up behind her, still recovering but still attentive. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Just reach in that box and get whatever is in there out." She ordered him, keeping her composure as she massaged her side discretely.

Marc nodded, concerned yet doing as he was told and reaching into the box, ultimately falling in. He yelped, coming up in confetti in his hair but something in his hands. Slowly he inched out a soft object, throwing it out into the office, before toppling over in the box. Wilhelmina yawned, watching as he crawled from the box, brushing the paper from his face and picking up the plastic wrapped object, He handed it to her, extending his arm towards her. Wilhelmina lifted a brow, crossing her arms. Marc nodded, remembering that this was Wilhelmina he was dealing with.

"Sorry...I forgot...You don't do plastic." He tore the plastic quickly, stuffing it into the box and handing her the large plush object.

She took it, looking it over in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well..." He started, turning over to the box to read the label. "According to the label it is...a...SnoozerPedic ...MD.. DreamWeaver."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's a pillow."

"Willie..." Daniel announced his presence in the room, walking up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. "What's up?..And why is it so cold in here?"

"Somebody sent me a pillow." She answered in confusion, looking over the cream plush hooked object as Daniel kissed her cheek.

"That would be me."

"You sent me a pillow?"

"Your welcome."

"Why the hell would you send me a pillow..a 2,000 dollar pillow at that?"

"It's not just any pillow...It's a pregnancy pillow."

"You got me a pregnancy pillow."

"...Yes...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...Why a pillow?"

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last 2 weeks...36 hours maybe..."

"So.."

"So? You've been having trouble sleeping so I bought you a pillow to help you."

"That's sweet but..I don't see how it's going to help."

"Come here." Daniel grabbed her hand, leading her over to the chaise. He laid the body pillow down on one side and then hoisted Wilhelmina into his arms, lifting her onto the other side.

"Daniel-"

"No...Try it...Seriously, try it."

"Willie it seems comfortable." Marc chipped it.

Wilhelmina huffed, laying her head down, her body slowly beginning to relax.

"See..that wasn't so bad, was it?...Willie?" Daniel called out softly, watching as her eyes drifted to a close. "Willie..." He tested to make sure she was really asleep. "Prada's going out of business...Christian Luobuotin died and they're shutting down the factory..I'm running away with Fabia and her tranny chihuahua..." Wilhelmina didn't even stir, a deep sleep beginning to settle in with her as she caught up on her missed shut eye.

"Wow...it actually worked."

"I know...So what's next?" Daniel whispered, tip toeing to the door.

"We work...What we planned except I have a meeting with Georgio Armani to finalize ad deals for next year but...Otherwise we'll just finish the Fall issue so Willie won't have to."

"Good..Where's Audrey?"

"With Amanda."

"What did I tell you about leaving Audrey with Amanda..Last time she came back with blonde highlights and painted nails."

"So?"

"Audrey is only 8 months old...And if I recall correctly...The day ended with Wilhelmina chasing Amanda around the building with her spike heel."

Marc chuckled, beginning to recall. "Oh I remember that day." His smile soon faded when he _really _began to remember. "Mandy couldn't wear heels for over a month...,traumatized her."

"Exactly...Let's go get Audrey and wrap up this issue!" He announced, raising his fist expecting a knuckle touch.

Marc scoffed, looking at Daniel as if her represented the epitome of stupidity. "I'm gay, remember?"

"Oh...right."

"Ugh...Let's go...And just to be clear...I still hate you...I'm just doing this to help Wilhelmina."

"Of course...Who doesn't hate pasty face?"

"Oh didn't you hear..Your not pasty face anymore...Your just plain stupid."

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina...Wilhelmina..." Claire whispered as she sat at the foot of the chaise. "Wilhelmina...Wilhelmina!" Claire slapped her leg, waking her up much to Wilhelmina's resistance.

"What!" She yelled back, lifting her head only to plop it back down on the soft pillow.

"Chicken butt!" She cackled, falling over onto the floor as she laughed at the childish remark.

Wilhelmina rubbed her face, sitting up to see Claire toppled over on the floor, giggling like a 3 year old. "Are you drunk?"

Claire smiled, batting her eyes. "Is that a trick question?"

Wilhelmina yawned, swinging her legs off the edge and reaching for Claire's hands. "Come here."

Claire grabbed her hand, pulling up onto the chaise next to her. "Hi..."

Wilhelmina drew back, the heavy scent of vodka and tequila hitting her face. "Gosh Claire...It's only 11 am."

"But it's Happy Hour somewhere in the world."

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out, hearing a voice. "Wilhelmina, are you up?"

"Yeah..." She responded, yawning again as she stretched, Claire still sitting beside her.

"Why? Go back to sleep." Daniel ordered, annoyed.

"I can't." She responded, her eyes motioning towards Claire.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Whazzup!" Claire yelled, her glasses on.

"Shhhhhhhhh."Wilhelmina ordered.

"You need to sleep."

"And what do I do with...Chanel."

"I don't know..I'll take her back to the house."

"No!...I'll take care of it."

"Willie.." Daniel walked over, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a corner of the office. Wilhelmina huffed, immediately hugging him, her head finding his chest like a magnet. Daniel looked down at her, his hand stroking her back. "You okay?"

She nodded, her arms wrapped around his waist." Thank you for the pillow."

He kissed her head, touched that she didn't seem angry with him anymore. "It was nothing..."

She lifted her head standing back from him, her eyes still drooping from exhaustion. "I'll take care of her and then I'll go back to sleep...How about that?"

"Fine..." Daniel answered, kissing her quickly as he left.

"Awwww...Puppy love." Claire slurred dramatically, her body draped over the chaise. "It would only be cuter if you were the chihuahua and Daniel was bulldog rather than the way it is...now."

"Oh Shut up you old hag and get your crap...I'm gonna drop you off."

"Off where?"

"Off the edge of a cliff if you keep asking so many damn questions so just get up and haul ass"

"Hmm..mean."

"Damn right I'm mean...Your an alcoholic and a media icon who is suppose to be dead...You drinking does not help this situation..at all!"

"Sorry." Claire mumbled, acting as if she were a scolded child and Wilhelmina was her menopausal mother.

"Just get your crap."

_**NWJ**_

"Where are we going?" Claire asked, looking around the wooded area as they cruised in Willie's black Range Rover.

"Somewhere over the goddamn rainbow." Wilhelmina replied snappily, blinking profusely as a pain thumped in her hand.

"Someone's in a mood." Claire replied, crossing her arms like a teenager.

"When is your hangover going to set in?"

"I don't get hangovers."

"Oh yeah...That''s right...I would think that when your blood is 80% alcohol for 25 years than the body would probably get used to Vodka vessels."

"Bite me bitch."

"I would, but I'm pregnant and I wouldn't want to accidentally get wasted."

"Your fat too."

"And your a drunken criminal who is irresponsible despite being 62 years."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh now you want to be left alone...Well tough shitty cookies Claire...You need help."

"Wilhelmina, where are you taking me?" Claire questioned as they pulled up to the large house.

Wilhelmina sighed, stopping the car and putting it into park. She released her seat belt, opening the door to jump out and slam it behind her. She walked over to Claire's side, opening the door. "Get out."

"Why are we here?"

"Get. Out."

Claire hopped out begrudgingly, Wilhelmina grabbing her by the arm as she did so. "This is not necessary."

"It wouldn't be if I didn't think that you were going to run like hell the minute I let you go."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is quite mutual dear."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Claire, I'm pregnant...hormotional...cranky...irritable...dizzy...headache stricken...and scared out of my mind...Excuse me if I'm not Mary Poppins right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...Just ring the doorbell."

Claire did as she was told, ringing the bell only to have the door opened seconds later. She rolled her eyes, turning her face from the same smoking sister she had known since the day she was born.

"Gloria-"

"Shut up and get your dead ass in this damn house." Her older sister ordered, pointing her cigarette in the direction of the living room.

"Wilhelmina, don't leave me with her." Claire pleaded, hating that her bigger sister was so bossy.

"Oh please Claire, don't put this woman through any more shit okay. Rather than helping your drunken corpse she needs to be worrying about the baby in her belly and the husband on her arm..Who also happens to be your son."

"But your mean."

"So is she." Gloria retorted. "Now get your boney ass in this house...NOW!"

Wilhelmina smiled faintly, wanting to bust out in laughter as Claire looked at her her sister like she used to look at her. She finally figured out where Claire's hate for her really came from. Her smile soon faded as the headache returned, a throbbing sensation in her temples.

"Wilhelmina...You looking alittle dazed ...Your not drunk too, are you?" Gloria asked, looking over her glasses.

Wilhelmina shook her head softly. "No...I'm fine...Thanks again." She whispered, turning and making her way back to the car.

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina stepped off of the Mode elevator, not even knowing how she made it to the building. She wasn't even there anymore, her hand gripping the reception desk as her steps got weaker and weaker, the stress setting in. Too many thoughts, to many people, too many things to do and problems to address.. _I don't want you to stress, it's not good for you especially with the medication your on. _Dr. Ramiji's voice replayed in her head. _Too Late._

"Wilhelmina...you don't look so good." Amanda commented as Wilhelmina trailed around her desk, stopping to look up. She gasped, stepping back in awe. "Oh my God..It's Prada isn't it...They're going out of business...Nooo...It's always the young ones..."

"Amanda." Wilhelmina called out weakly, her voice trembling. "Where's Daniel?"

"I think he's at a lunch...Do you want me to call him?"

"Pl-" Before she could even finish, her body had already hit the floor, falling back like a fallen statue. Amanda yelped, leaning over the desk to see Wilhelmina's pale complexion and her unmoving body on the hard floor. "Marc!" She yelled only to have both Marc and Betty run up, a crowd beginning to appear.

"What is it Man-" Marc stopped, looking down to see Wilhelmina's body. The memories soon came into play, fear setting in as he remembered their predicament. He stood stiffly, unable to move as Betty checked for a pulse.

"She has a pulse but it's not very strong..Amanda what happened?"

Amanda eye's darted around wildly, unable to answer as her head rattled with unclaimed thoughts. "She must've been so upset over the Prada shut down that she fainted..."

Betty rolled her eyes, looking Wilhelmina over to see her small bump revealed by her now open jacket. She looked up to a numb Marc. "Is she..."

Marc nodded slowly, tears welling in his eyes as the worst case scenarios filled his mind.

"Amanda call Emergency Services and get Daniel on the phone!" Betty ordered.

"I'm dialing 411 right now.."

"Amanda! Emergency not Information!"

Amanda pouted, becoming frazzled in a crisis. "Say that next time, !"


	12. Time To Go

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

Amanda and Betty sat in the waiting room, Marc standing in the corner as 30 nails were chewed and 6 knees bounced nervously. They all looked up, upon hearing the sounds of a landing helicopter, holding their breaths each time a scrubbed up doctor emerged from behind the double doors. Within minutes, Daniel came busting through the doors, his feet sliding into the room as he ran, stopping short of Betty's legs. Betty looked at him soberly, who then turned to Marc and saw him standing in the corner, facing a wall as to not let anyone see his emotions. "Where is she?" Daniel questioned just as he looked up as Dr. Ramiji came through the double doors, all smiles. He lunged forward, taking him by the collar of his white coat and throwing him into the wall behind them. "What the hell did you d to my wife?" He snarled, pushing, on the pompous man's air pipes as Betty clutched at his shoulders, trying to pull him back, nurses emerging from behind the nurses' station.

"I-I-Don't know what your talking about-" His smiled was gone and fear had replaced it, watching as Daniel's eyes filled with rage and his eyes flickered red.

"Bullshit!" Daniel yelled, slamming him up against the wall in disbelief. Betty jerked his shoulder towards her, causing Daniel to stumble back from the now terrified man.

"Sor, we're going to have to ask you to leave the premises. " The security guard barked, his hand on Daniel's elbow in an attempt to restrain him.

Dr. Ramiji looked to Daniel as he fixed his tie, loosening the hold that Daniel had tightened severely. "That won't be necessary."

The security guard eyed the two disheveled men, walking away slowly. "I have my pager on doc."

Dr. Ramiji nodded, turnign his attention back to Daniel. "Would you like to see your wife or punch me in the face?"

"Both." He answered, going through the double doors that lead to the hospital rooms, Ramiji following close behind.

"346." He spoke up as they walked the long hallway.

"What?"

"Her room number is 346."

Daniel stopped, looking up to see the number on the door in front of him. He peeked passed the curtain to see his wife, oxygen mask on and face pale. "What's wrong with her?"

"She overheated." He responded simply as if it were nothing. "We skipped a week to see the affects and her body had gotten so use to being artificially heated that it tried to heat up itself and ended up over-heating itself."

"Did anyone else skip a week in trial?"

"No..which is good because now we know what to expect if-"

"Wait- Did Wilhelmina know that she was the only one?"

"No..not exactly but-"

"You son-of-a-bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"My wife is not a guinea pig..You don't just test crap on her..She could have died."

"But she didn't."

"You know what...We will no longer be needing your services as our OB."

"You can't do that...Her body is dependent on that shot,...Your baby is dependent on that shot...If she doesn't get it again in 2 weeks than maybe next time she will die."

"I'll find someone else with the same-"

"You'll find no one..I am the only doctor worldwide with that exact working mixture...I'm your only option...That is if...You want wife and child to survive." He eyed Daniel cautiously, a smug grin on his lips as Daniel turned around, punching the wall to leave a large hole. Daniel spun back to face him, his breathing uneven and face sweaty with anxiety.

"Let something like this happen again and next time that'll be your neck." He growled angrily as he swung her hospital door open. He walked in slowly, moving swiftly to her side only to see that she was still asleep. His hand fell to her stomach, resting lovingly as she stirred by his touch. Her eyes opened slowly, blurry as she saw Daniel's silhouette form from a pixalated image to a full image. She sniffled lightly as she removed her oxygen mask and the tears came rushing down her face in a hurried sob. Daniel bent down quickly so that she could see him, alarmed by her sudden burst of emotions.

"Willie?...Are you okay?" Daniel asked cautiously, his hand reaching for the nurses button.

Wilhelmina shook her head, her cries intensifying as she tried to catch her breath but to no avail. "No...I'm..Okay." She responded between huffs, a panic attack building.

"Willie, just calm down...Everything is okay.."

"No it's not! I ...I..almost died...I could have...died." She inhaled weakly, a wheeze escaping as an exhale. She inhaled again, waving her hand in front of her face as she slowly went pale again. Daniel pressed the nurses button again, running to her purse. He emptied the contents onto the bed, fumbling between Mac makeup and loose change. Finally he picked up her asthma pump, immediately shoving it into her mouth and pushing down on the button. Wilhelmina took it in, holding her breath as a nurse ran in upon hearing the monitors go off.

She ran to Wilhelmina's bedside and placed the oxygen mask back on her face in which Wilhelmina laid back down, falling back into a deep asleep.

"What just happen?" Daniel asked breathlessly, calming down from the freak out moment as the nurse handed him the inhaler.

"Every time she wakes up she has a panic attack...She needs to get some more rest."

"Does that mean you want me to leave?"

"That would be best."

"Can you tell me when she wakes up again?"

"Sure.." The nurse answered, watching as Daniel walked away somberly, a pit of guilt setting in on her chest as he sulked.

_**NWJ**_

"Daniel." They all called out simultaneously, jumping when they saw him.

He froze in front of them, his eyes falling on Betty as his eyes welled up with tears and he fell into her arms, his head laying on her short shoulders, unloading his emotions.

He lifted his head as that same nurse swept by him, sticking a piece of paper in his pocket. Before he could turn to see her she was gone, leaving him betwixt and confused and with what he dodn't know to be a glimmer of hope.

_**NWJ**_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

"Hey!" Daniel shouted out as he ran up to the nurses station, spotting the mystery station. She looked up and acted as if she didn't see him, gathering her stuff quickly and going in the other direction. He jumped in front of her, holding the now crumpled piece of paper by the tip of his finger. "What is this?"

"Sir i can't talk to you." The nurse tried to push past him, yet in a failed attempt seeing how he blocked her again.

"Who's number is this?" Daniel questioned again, waiving the paper in her face.

"Look...I can't talk about it here...it's not safe...Meet me in the parking lot at 7..it's when I get off...I'm in the blue Sudan...Tell no one." She said, taking a dangerous tone as if they were in a scary movie.

Daniel watched as she walked away hurriedly and Dr. Ramiji came around the corner almost immediately, following behind the nurse and smiling falsely at Daniel as he passed by. Now Daniel wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he could tell when something wasn't right...And he could tell that something was definitely going on.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel sat protectively outside of Wilhelmina's door, squatting at the entrance. Dr. Ramiji approached him assertively, attempting to get passed him.

"Excuse me."

"No." Daniel replied, returning his attention back to his _Pregnant Hubby's _book.

"What?" Dr. Ramiji asked, taken aback.

"I don't want you going into my wife's room."

"I am her doctor."

"You are an asshole."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to get out of my face."

"Well than...if your wife dies..it's on your hands."

"Why don't you go somewhere and apply for citizenship." Daniel quipped, proud of himself for sounding like Wilhelmina. Dr. Ramiji scoffed, flipping his white coat as he left, muttering something angrily.

Daniel looked at his watch, the hands moving towards the _7_ and the _12_. He closed his book and tucked it under his arms as he made a bee-line for the parking lot.

_**NWJ**_

"Hey! Hey!...Hey! Nurse Lady!" Daniel yelled as he flagged down the mysterious woman in the parking lot. The woman turned around quickly, ducking low in her blue Sudan as he approached, her hand signaling him to come around. He went to the passenger side of the vehicle and slid in, closing the door gently behind him.

"Put on your seat belt and duck down." She barked as she turned the whee to exit the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Daniel inquired as he complied with her demands.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you...I just think that you should know what is going on."

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Ramiji isn't treating your wife...He's killing her."

"What do you mean?"

"He's done this before...but this time there is a child involved...It's not right."

"What is going on?"

"I can't say too much but...You need to check your wife out immediately."

"Why!"

"She's in danger around that man...He's been giving her a highly addictive drug that after 8 weeks can kill a person...She's not suppose to be feeling the way she does.. How long has she-"

"5 weeks.." Daniel responded weakly.

"You can still save her...just call that number...He's the real Dr. Ramiji with the clinical trial for women-"

"What do you mean the real Dr. Ramiji?"

"That man is an impostor...He's hiding out from the FBI and he's after your wife...He contacted you first?"

"Yes..."

"He has an ought against your wife, her, her family I don't know why but if she stays any longer she might die. The real Dr. Ramiji can help you.."

"Well, can't I call the police-"

"NO! You musn't talk to anyone or he'll...I've said too much." She said blankly, staring up at the hospital. She jerked wildly around the back and popped open the door. "GO!...This never happened!" She pushed him from the seat, causing him to fall on his face recklessly. Daniel got up, brushing off his suit to see Dr. Ramiji staring back at him from the highest window.

_**NWJ**_

_I've called the movers, called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumble, tumble house of cards_

Daniel ran to the nurses station, clipboard in hand and the release papers on it. The head nurse to the papers from him cautiously, looking over.

"Your wife signed this?" She questioned, looking over the paper work.

"Yup." He lied, his head twitching back every few seconds to Wilhelmina's room.

The nurse looked at the disheveled signature. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Daniel answered angrily, snatching the release slip and running back to her room.

Betty and Marc stood on each side of the wheelchair were a sleeping Wilhelmina sat, slouched in her slumber.

"Daniel! What's the rush?" Betty asked, confused as he ran across the room, grabbing all of the bags and throwing it into the arms of each assistant.

"We're going to go out the back way to avoid paparazzi." He stated, completely disregarding her previous question.

"Daniel." Marc called out, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm." Wilhelmina mumbled, beginning to wake up.

"Daniel, she's waking up."

"Daniel!"

"Daniel!

"Daniel!

"Daniel!"

"What?" Daniel screamed, his eyes red and wild.

Wilhelmina's eyes snapped open, jumping forward in surprise by his voice. "What..." She started, yawning gently and sleepily. "..the hell is going on?"

"Shhhh." Daniel responded, pressing the pain med release, then removing her IV.

"Daniel did you just drug Wilhelmina?" Betty asked as Wilhelmina fell back to sleep instantly.

"It's Tylenol, just...get the bags."

"Isn't the nurse suppose to take out her IV?"

"Just shut up Betty!" He snapped, looking at her with crazed eyes. "My wife is in danger and I have to get her out of here, now are you going to stand there and bombard me with questions or are you going to help me get her the hell out?"

"Daniel...I just want to know what's going on?"

"I'll explain later...Just call this number." He instructed, giving her the crumpled up piece of paper and grabbing hold of the wheelchair handles to push her discretely down the halls. His neck craned around the corners of the night fallen hospitals, hoping that the one person he was hiding from wouldn't see him. Marc turned around, closing the door lightly behind him only to see Dr. Ramiji around the corner, his head peeking behind the wall. He waived lightly, Dr. Ramiji returning it eerily and spinning around to proceed down the dimly lit hallway, a light whistle escaping his lips as he walked.

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_**NWJ**_

_**Discalimer-**__Lyrics property of P!nk and Sony Music Inc._


	13. Echo's Screaming

"Daniel just explain." Betty tried to reason with him as he wandered frantically around the house, leaving the two assistants confused and in the foyer.

"Give me a minute." Daniel answered distractedly as he placed all the bags on the couch, inadvertently turning the TV on with the remote. "Dammit!" he scolded himself, seeing how the volume was up so high. But then he froze, the frantic of the situation numbing as he heard the fast-talking reporter speak passionately.

_**Jennifer your over in Pierce park near Mt. Sinai Hospital, near where the crime scene is, correct? **__Yes, I'm right in the parking lot as the police scavenge the neighborhood for remains of the vehicle or anything that may lead them to the suspect. __**Tell us, what exactly is going on down there? **__Well reports of a forest fire were sent out not too long ago in which investigators ran to the scene to see that it was actually a blue Sudan that had burst into flames. After a through inspection, the police found traces of gasoline in the floor mats of the car and matched scattered in the area, singed from the fire. __**Was there a body? **__Actually there was, one of a Sara Ramirez, age 27. Ironically she was a nurse at Mt. Sinai hospital right beside me and had gotten off of her shift not to long ago_. _**Any suspects? **__Not Currently...but police are still working on it and we'll have further details for you as they come along. _**Thank you Jennifer..Now back to...**

Betty grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, much to the irk of Daniel. He spun around immediately, running over and snatching the remote, rage in his eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He yelled, much their dismay.

"Daniel calm down." Marc requested as he ran to the bedroom to close the door.

"Why are you listening to a sad news story? Tell us what is going on!"

"That IS what's going on! Dr. Ramiji has been faking and he's not who he says he is." He yelled frantically, growing frustrated with the people around him.

"Dr. Ramiji is a fraud?...i just waived at him before we left..." Marc questioned, becoming more and more confused with each passing squint of the eyebrow.

"Why would you do that? Now he knows that Willie left..He's going to come after her...we need to...we need to protect her...we need to get the car...we need ..."

"Daniel...Get a hold of yourself...First we're going to call this number that you gave me...While I'm doing that...Marc is going to contact the Senator to put a rush on the order of protection. In the meanwhile you are going to shower because you smell like a midnight subway and you are going to be with your wife when she wakes up from her nap, confused and still tired."

Daniel nodded wordlessly, honestly just trying to compose himself. His head was so full of scenarios..And now that mystery nurse is dead...Possibilities and questions spilled from his thought as he cringed at the fathom of something worse happening of what could happen.

_**NWJ**_

Daniel laid out on there bed, stretched out as he watched Wilhelmina sleep seemingly peacefully, unaware of everything that was going on. She stirred lightly, her eyes becoming slits of white as she came to. She flinched back, seeing Daniel's face staring back at her and the walls seemingly familiar. Her eyes became wider, drinking in the surroundings of her bedroom, a bit confused.

"Why am I home?" She asked softly.

"Shhhh." His finger pressed softly against her lips. "No questions...Just let me explain."

_**NWJ**_

"WHAT?" She screeched, straightening up in the bed.

"Calm down...Just...don't panic...Betty scheduled an appointment with the real Dr. Ramiji for early tomorrow morning because your father is coming in the afternoon..."

"Why the hell i-"

"Didn't I say no questions?" Daniel stated gently yet sternly. Wilhelmina, taken aback, laid back down and rolled her eyes. "Honey I know that your frustrated but you can't go anywhere until they catch Ramiji or at least until your father comes with the protective detail..."

"Protective detail? I don't need a babysitter.."

"Yes you do...There is a murderer out to get you with access to medical supplies that can kill you and make it seem like an accident. Now tomorrow when you go see the real Dr. Ramiji he's going to tell you that you can't have any more shots."

"Why?"

"Because the ones that yo were getting were not correct and were actually a highly addictive drug that can kill you ..within 8 weeks."

"But I've been taking them for-"

"I know...which is why your body needs to detox and it's going to go through a bit of withdrawal but I'll be here."

"So what your telling me is I'm going to act like a crack addict for a couple of days..."

"It'll be fine."

"And what about the baby"?"

"We'll see tomorrow."

"Why haven't they caught this guy?"

"The FBI were watching him so they could catch him on something other than fraud but they waited too long and now your father has to step in to-"

"To what?"

"Orchestrate the arrest."

"This is ridiculous."

"I know."

"Outrageous."

"I know."

"I don't want to do it."

"I know-wait what?"

"I don't want to go through all of this...I just want to know why he's after me."

"We'll find that out when your father comes."

"This...is crazy."

"I know."

She huffed and lied back on the bed, her arms cross. "Fine, if I can't leave the house than you need to go and get me some beef and broccoli."

"You want Chinese food at 11pm?"

"Yes...Is that a problem Mr. _I know_."

"No..I just want to make sure that your relaxed and that you don't do anything crazy."

"I'm fine...all I want is some Chinese food before I go all exorcist on you..is that too much to ask?"

"No..not at all..." He smiled, kissing her cheek and swiping the keys from the end table.

"I love you."

Daniel turned around from his position in the hall, his hands still on the looked into her eyes that soon moistened with tears.

"Willie...You'll be fine." He walked back over to the bed, climbing back in with her. He watched as the tough exterior fell and the remains of a terrified mother was left. He pulled her close, holding her in his arms. "Sweetie you'll be fine."

"You don't know that." She replied earnestly, her voice a bare rasp.

He kissed her head once again, his free hand rubbing her back. "Well I am going to lay here until you are confident of what I am confident of...and that is that you will be fine...We will all be fine." He exhaled guiltily, honestly not even believing that himself.

_Sorry just a filler..more after I update Pretty Willie_

_**-NWJ**_


	14. Knowing A Person

Her arms stretched out beyond his lap as her head laid propped up beside him. They rode in silence, bumping and jumping through the potholes of the city until they reached their destination. Daniel just let her sleep, his hand occasionally straightening the stray hairs that fell to her face. He felt horrible...as if everything in the world was his fault; World hunger, famine, drought, homelessness blame it all on Daniel Meade. The weight of the world was laying heavily upon his shoulders and it was beginning to get tiresome. Looking for someone to blame for this whole entire pregnancy; Blame Daniel Meade. Looking for someone to blame for going to Dr. Fraud; Blame Daniel Meade. Everything! Just blame it on Daniel Meade. Wilhelmina was subtle about her blame, but he knew she blamed him. You could tell by the way she looked at him touched him; she was angry. the way she He wanted to know how he could make it all better, how he could make the dust settle between them.

_**NWJ**_

"The first two weeks you are more than likely to experience some withdrawal symptoms so that is something to be prepared for." ..if you haven't experienced any already." The real Dr. Ramiji stood before them in the silent and empty halls of the hospital, an eerie presence over the building as the sun rose, casting light shadows against the plainly painted walls. "Your actual appointment with me will be next Thursday and we'll do the sonogram and vitals, tests, charts all of that...Any questions?"

Daniel grabbed at his neck, anxiety building for what he was about to say. "Um...how long can you wait to...terminate the pregnancy?"

Wilhelmina neck swooped around, her eyes and iced blue as she stared at him in disbelief. Dr. Ramiji, not surprised by the question, chose to answer. "Well your wife is about 18 weeks along so you have close to 2 weeks to have the procedure done legally."

"I want to go home." She announced, starting down the halls angrily.

"Wil-"

"NOW!"

Daniel shook Dr. Ramiji's hand and continued to follow Wilhelmina, the emergency door nearly hitting him in the face. He stepped onto the curb, watching as she made her way to the vehicle. "Why'd walk out like that ...your not suppose to be alone."

"And your supposed to want your child Daniel." She spat back as her hand pulled on the door handle. She banged on the window, trying to awaken the driver, her blood boiling as she lived in the impulse of the moment, hormones raging within her over one sentence.

"I know but I'm just trying to figure out-"

"Didn't we go over this anyway...We agreed that we would have this child and now your telling me that your not sure."

"If you just let me-"

"And how dare you ask him without talking to me first? Now he's probably going to think that we're just immoral people-"

"Wil-"

"What happened to _Oh I want another baby _huh?"

"Just-"

"Do you really think that you would just get to put me through hell and-"

"SHUTUP WILHELMINA!" He screamed angrily, his face red and fists clenched with frustrations. The more she talked, the more he didn't get to say and that was how he wanted to communicate. He thought that was what she wanted; to end the pregnancy...To just be down with it all but she wouldn't let him explain. He was confused and she was sending mixed signals. So he snapped...so what? But soon he regretted it, looking at her mortified expression, never having heard him raise his voice like that. She spun on her heels, her feet continuing down the sidewalk in utter disbelief.

_**NWJ**_

"So you lost her?" The Senator chimed in as Daniel paced the floor and Marc texted furiously on his pink Blackberry.

"No I didn't lose her!" Daniel yelled back, frustrated that no one was willing to listen to him. It was as if he was invisible and no matter how many times he spoke no one would ever hear what he had to say.

"Than where is she?"

"I. Don't. Know!" He exclaimed again, throwing his phone back on the couch and plonking back next to it. He sighed, his hands dragging down his face.

They all turned around when the door opened quickly and was slammed behind her. Wilhelmina walked in silently, not saying a word as she stormed her way into Audrey's nursery, closing the door behind her. Daniel jumped from the couch, making his way into the hallway. Marc stopped him, pushing on his chest as if to keep him from moving forward. "Maybe you two should cool off before-" Daniel pushed him from his , following the angry trail that Wilhelmina had left behind.

_**NWJ**_

"What are you doing?"

She didn't turn around, her attention in Audrey's dresser drawer. "Changing my daughter." She responded carelessly, closing the drawer and laying the pink onesie on the changing table. She reached for the powder and the wipes, setting it beside her.

"Why?"

"Because I love her...I actually want her...And she needs to be changed."

She reached down for the diaper box, struggling to get down there pain-free with her moderate belly in the way. Daniel moved to get it for her, plucking a diaper from the box. "Let me get that."

She looked at his hand and turned away. "That's overnight, she doesn't need overnight."

He clenched his fists on the diaper, trying his best to not to get angry with her. But she was making it almost impossible. no matter how hard he tried she wasn't happy. "Well how do you know that it's overnight?"

"It says overnight on the back, smartass."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Then why were you reaching for it?"

"I could have been stretching... you don't know..."

"Fine." Daniel walked back into the living room. he gave up, not wanting to fight with her and her attitude. He was getting to angry with her and he didn't want to say anything that would make the situation worse. But look what happened in the first place; What started off as a hypothetical question had snowballed into this huge fight that he doesn't even understand. The Senator stood upon his arrival, handing him a packet of information

"I have to go but this is all the information that you'll need to know for Wanda's protective detail...They're outside the building now and you'll get to meet them tomorrow morning.

"Thank you." Daniel smiled weakly as he held the door open for him.

The Senator turned to him shortly, offering a small smile. "She's just scared...Give her time...She'll come around."

He nodded, secretly wishing that that piece of advice had been delivered a little sooner because his mind was already made up.

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina stood in the kitchen alone, chopping the vegetable into smaller pieces aimlessly. She frowned, only wanting to go lie down and take a long nap. She ignored the sounds of footsteps as they came behind her and his back brushing against hers as he reached in the refrigerator. She looked to the floor and pointed to his duffel bag. "What is that?'

"Oh so now your talking to me?"

"Unfortunately yes, Now what the hell...Is that?"

"A duffel bag."

"Obviously...Why is it out of the closet."

"I just thought that we needed some space so I was going to spend the night at a friend's house."

She stabbed the cutting board, making him jump back into the fridge. "So your bailing on me?"

He remained calm, expecting a change of moods from her. "I just think that we should just take a day or two apart before things get ugly..."

"Why?"

"You keep making me the bad guy."

"No I-"

"Yes you do! God Wilhelmina I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true..."

"What's changed? What in the last 24 hours has changed?"

"Nothing….it's been building because lately you've been stubborn…..you don't like to listen to anyone."

"I've always been that way."

"No you haven't...not with me anyway."

"So your saying I've changed?"

"No….I just have a lot on my plate right now and I just need to clear my head."

"Clear your head on whether or not you want this baby?"

"No-"

"Because you were the one who wanted to do this...not me."

"See there you are blaming me...You act like I'm the only one who has doubts...Your the one who-"

"I'm the one who what?"

"Will you please stop cutting me off..."

"Or what?"

"Wilhelmina please stop your really pissing me off right now."

"What are you gonna do, hit me?"

Daniel grabbed his duffel bag, heading towards the door. "I'm gonna go."

"Oh run like you always do without telling me how you really feel."

"How I really feel?" He dropped his bag, charging towards her angrily, his muscles popping from beneath his shirt. "Your the one who didn't want Audrey, your the one who didn't want this baby then decided to have the baby...Your the one who didn't even want to marry me."

"Well maybe I should have trusted my first instinct."

He stopped in his tracks, letting the comment roll of his back. "You didn't mean that….this is your hormones and-"

"No maybe it's me...The real me...the one….who's changed."

"Your growing through withdrawal-"

"Withdrawal? So now I'm a druggie?"

"No-"

"If I was really going through _withdrawal.."_ She mocked. "Then why would you leave me when I supposedly need you the most?"

"I am not leaving you I am just going to spend the night somewhere else because I do not want to say or do anything that I might regret." Audrey wailed in her room, the baby monitor screeching static in their ears. Wilhelmina snatched it from the counter and stormed away.

Marc peeked from around the corner, tiptoeing into the kitchen and behind Daniel..."Psssstt."

Daniel jumped, covering his heart as it recovered from the freight of someone sneaking up behind him. "Jesus Marc what the-"

"Shhhh...I only have a few minutes before Willazilla returns.."

"What do you want Marc?"

"You can't leave...she needs you."

"She doesn't act like it."

"That's part of the withdrawal Daniel...This isn't Willie….She's acting Paranoid, Angry,Impulsive , Random, Emotionally Sensitive, Shaky, Unresponsive, Fatigue, Always looking out of windows...She isn't acting this way on purpose."

"Your saying that I have sit here and take her abuse because it's not her fault?"

"You don't have to sit anywhere...You just have to take it."

"But-"

"Look I know it's not fair but she's still your wife somewhere in there and soon she'll be back her normal self...You can't just run away just because you feel upset with her or else you'd never be home...It won't be long..."

"How long is not long?"

"Just 2 weeks...You can hang in there….because you love her right?" Suddenly he ducked down behind the counters, scampering away and out of view.

"Why are you still here?" She asked dryly, Audrey in one hand and her bottle in the other.

"Is she having trouble sleeping?" He asked, peeking behind the pink cover to see her icy blue eyes, her mouth a small frown after throwing her little fit.

Wilhelmina looked at him strangely, resisting a bit. "Yes but that still doesn't answer my question."

Daniel ignored her, taking Audrey into his hands, and reaching for the bottle. "I'll put her down.. you go rest...You look exhausted." He pecked her lips, her mouth remaining pursed after he had pulled away, a puzzlement residing in her head." By the way...that shirt...really sexy." He walked away leaving her with furrowed brows as she touched the neckline of her bodice shirt. _What the hell just happened?_

Daniel smiled as he walked down the halls, jumping back when he saw Marc crawling from around the bend. "See that wasn't so hard?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because your darling wife cursed me out this morning for having curls in my hair...She told me that I looked like a drag queen Goldilocks….soooo I'm kind of avoiding her..." Daniel lifted a brow and Marc extended his arms towards the baby. "Give her to me...I'll put her down and you can go watch a movie with your sweet...lovable...wife."

"A movie?"

"Do you want her to see her actually go to sleep like you suggested or keep you up all night, telling you how much she hates Robbie Myers and Penelope Graybridge?"

"Willie how about a movie?" He bellowed as his footsteps lead him back into the front room.

_"Hell No!"_

He smirked, kind of enjoying this little banter of back and forth between them. He actually forgot for a second that seemed to last a day, who his wife was and how he'd deal with her little PMS'ing and mood swings. He was actually confused as to why he didn't realize it before and why he let something so stupid nearly ruin their day and eventually their relationship. "Titanic it is."

_"I said no!"_

"Oh yeah, Kettle corn is good."

"_Daniel!"_

"Yes my love?"

_"Fine."_

_**NWJ**_

_Next installment: Willie's withdrawal symptoms worsen and Daniel comes close to discovering Claire's secret :D Thought I'd tease you a bit...Oh and please review and if you want to see more of something or a scene of some sort..tell me..you guys know that I listen and take reviews very seriously :D_


End file.
